Joanie Lyman
by weirdgirl42
Summary: AU: Josh's daughter deals with the shooting and the aftermath. Chapter 16 up.
1. Default Chapter

Joanie Lyman

"Gunshot wound! No exit!"

Leo turned towards the hospital doors, his stomach clenching as another person was wheeled into the emergency room.

CJ's voice called out, "It's Josh!"

The blood drained from Leo's face and he watched in horror as Josh was pushed towards an operating room. "What happened?" he cried.

Toby answered but Leo wasn't listening. Josh was mumbling incoherently. Something about a meeting and having to go to New Hampshire. Leo watched as Sam tried to reassure Josh that he already went to New Hampshire. The doctors began cutting off Josh's clothes and pushing the worried senior staffers out of the room.

Leo, Sam, Toby, and CJ stood outside the operating room in a frozen silence. Leo ran a hand over his face as he heard Noah Lyman's voice in his head, asking him what had he done.

All of a sudden Sam looked up, panic moving across his face. "Joanie," he said.

The other three felt their hearts turn as the realized someone had to tell Joanie.

Joanie Lyman awoke as the door to her room opened quietly. Her father was always wondering at the fact that she could sleep on campaign buses, during speeches, and even at the democratic national convention, but try to sneak into her room at night and she was up in an instant.

Joanie smiled at the thought and began to turn over, "Hey Da..." she stopped as she realized it wasn't her father who had come in. "Uncle Sam?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Seeing the forlorn expression he wore she immediately sat up, "What's wrong?"

Sam faltered as he tried to collect the words he needed.

"What's happened?" asked Joanie. "Is the president alright?"

Sam wondered at this family where both member's first thoughts are always for the president. "There were shots fired outside the Newseum," Sam told her.

"Was the president hit?"

"Yes."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"They're pretty sure he'll be fine. The bullet looks like it missed everything of importance."

Sam saw Joanie's face instantly relax. "So Dad has to go back to the West Wing and take care of stuff?" she asked.

At this innocent question Sam felt a sob rise in his throat but he kept it down. The change in his face was not lost on Joanie though who felt her own throat tighten with fear. "Sam," she said, "where's my dad?"

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, "He was hit Sweetheart," he said

"But he's gonna be fine right? Like the president?"

Sam shook his head, "The bullet hit his chest. It collapsed a lung and may have severed an important artery."

"No," said Joanie, her eyes wide with fear. "No."

"Sweetheart the doctors are doing everything they can."

"Where is he?" she asked, getting out of bed.

"At the hospital, there's a car outside waiting to take us." Sam put an arm around Joanie's shoulders, "Your dad's a fighter," he said.

Joanie looked up at him, but said nothing.

It took them ten minutes to get to the hospital and another ten minutes to get past security. When they got through the doors Joanie broke away from and ran through the corridors, ignoring the cries that it was off limits to visitors. She pushed through several more doors before stopping at an observation window.

She put a hand to the glass and watched as the doctors worked frantically inside her father's chest. All at once the last two years began running through her mind. Her father coming back from New Hampshire and quitting his job with Hoynes, leaving to work for Bartlet while she stayed with her grandparents, her grandfather's death, leaving DC to join her father on the campaign, the election. A tear ran down her face and she quickly brushed it away. She had to be strong for her father. He would want her to be.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart? You have to come back to the waiting room now."

Joanie turned and faced the first lady. "But what if something happens?" she asked.

"The doctors will tell us if anything happens. Come on." Abby Bartlet led her away gently by the arm. "They've set up a room where we can wait."

As they walked back to the waiting room Abby looked over the girl. Her face was still and her body was tense. Abby knew the signs of shock and was concerned. "Do you want me to find you something to eat?"

Joanie shook her head. She didn't want to eat, she just wanted her father to not be in the room anymore. She wanted him to be here to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle loosing her father. Not after her grandfather, and after her mother.

Josh Lyman met Emily Shanahan during his first year of law school. She was a graduate student studying human ecology. They dated for several months and Josh was crazy about her. Then about a year after they had been introduced at a party Emily told Josh she was pregnant.

Josh was ecstatic. He had always wanted children and he knew a child half him and half Emily would indeed be special. He proposed the next day and the two were married a week later.

Nine months later Joan Rachel Lyman was born. Josh was smitten instantly and it was only then that he realized something was wrong with Emily. She had grown distant in the last months of her pregnancy and after Joanie was born she retreated into herself even more. Josh found himself taking on most of Joanie's care alone. It worried him, but the doctor had said that post-partum depression was normally and usually went away within a few weeks so he didn't worry too much.

Then, the day Joanie turned two months old, Josh came home from class to find the apartment empty. He rushed into the nursery and found Joanie sleeping in her crib. There was a note on the end table from Emily saying that she was leaving and not to try to find her. Divorce papers lay next to the note. Already signed and dated.

Josh sank to the floor, staring at the papers, and began to cry. The noise woke Joanie who began to whimper as well. He picked up his daughter and rocked her back and forth. Wondering what he was supposed to do now.

Joanie stepped into the waiting room just in time to hear Toby explaining the situation to Donna. Donna turned when she heard the door and when she saw Joanie she brought her hand to her mouth and Joanie saw tears in her eyes. Without hesitating, Donna stepped towards her.

Joanie wanted to let Donna comfort her but she was overwhelmed by feelings of anger. At the people who had done this to her father, at god who had let this happen, and at herself because she couldn't cry.

Backing away from Donna she ran out of the waiting room and into the main emergency room lobby. The orderlies were staring at her but all Joanie saw was images of her father being operated on. She dug her palms into her eye sockets and tried to drive away the pain. It wasn't fair. She smashed her fist against the wall. It wasn't fair! She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

It took a moment for her to realize that her hand was bleeding and tears were running down her face. A figure blocked out the florescent light and she looked up to see Toby standing over her. She pulled her legs to her chest and lay her head on her knees, sobs pouring out of her throat. In the back of her mind she heard Toby calling for someone to bandage her hand. Then all at once she felt Toby's arms go around her, rocking back and forth. She leaned into him as he whispered comforting words and smoothed her hair.

"It isn't fair," she said through the tears.

"I know Jojo," he replied.

"Why'd this happen Uncle Toby?"

"I don't know," Toby said softly. "I don't know."

End of chapter 1

Author's note: If you want more, please review. If I should never write anything ever again, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Since I forgot in the last chapter I should give a disclaimer that none of these charcters (except Joanie Lyman) belong to me. And if John Wells wants to borrow Joanie he just has to ask. Now on with the story.

Chapter 2

"Look what happened," Jed Bartlet said softly. He stared through the glass, not able to take his eyes off the man who's body was cut open and hooked to ten different machines. Leo stood beside him and Jed could feel the fear radiating from his friend. He knew Josh meant a lot to Leo, much more than just a deputy. He heard footsteps and turned to see Abby walk up to them.

"It's time to get back into bed," she told him.

"Where's Joanie?" he asked. "Is she here?"

"Sam went and got her," Leo said.

"How's she doing?"

"As well as can be expected. Sam said that her first concern was for you. When she found out you were okay but Josh wasn't, I think it kind of crashed down on her."

"I gave her some pain killers and they're letting her rest in one of the rooms," Abby added.

"Pain killers?" asked Jed. "What for?"

"She sprained her hand," replied Abby.

"How?"

Leo and Abby looked at each other before Leo spoke, "She punched a wall."

Jed felt his heart ache. "Is she alone?"

"Donna's with her," said Leo.

"Can I see her?"

"Jed..." began Abby.

"I promise I won't stay long."

Leo turned to Abby, "It might be good for her to see that he's okay."

Abby sighed, "But just for a minute. Then back to bed."

Jed nodded and the three of them made their way to the room. Jed opened the door slowly and saw Donna sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up and stood as he saw Jed enter the room.

"How are you feeling Mr. President?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Jed answered. "Do you think I could..." he pointed towards Joanie.

Donna nodded and he, Abby, and Leo backed out of the room.

Jed stood over the girl who was curled up facing the wall. He touched her arm and called her name softly.

Joanie turned over and sat up instantly. "Sir," she said. "How are you? Shouldn't you be resting? What's happening? Is my dad okay?"

"Hey, hey, relax. Your dad's still in surgery, I'm fine, and I'll rest in a minute. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine Sir."

Jed studied her face for moment, "You know," he said, "if you're not fine, that's okay too. Nobody's expecting you to be anything right now. You understand?"

Joanie nodded, fighting back tears.

"Okay," said Jed. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead briefly. "Get some sleep. I'm gonna send Donna back in to stay with you."

Joanie nodded again and watched as the president slowly walked out of the room and Donna came back in.

"Do they know anything more?" asked Joanie.

Donna shook her head. "They think it's going to be another few hours before they can tell anything."

"Donna, don't lie to me. Does it look bad?"

Donna was still before nodding ever so slightly. She moved to sit next to the bed. "They say he has a thirty percent chance."

Joanie nodded and looked away. "Can I ask you something?" she said after a minute.

"Of course."

"I know I shouldn't be thinking about this but I can't help it."

"What is it?"

Joanie took a breath, "If Dad...if he doesn't make it. What happens to me? I know it's a horrible thing to worry about right now but the question keeps popping into my head. I can't live with Grandma anymore cause she can't take care of me, and I don't want..." she trailed off.

"It's okay," said Donna, brushing the hair away from Joanie's face.

"I'm scared they'll look for Emily. I don't want to go with her."

Donna was taken aback. This was not the answer she had expected. Josh had told her briefly about Joanie's mother but never gave any detail about why she had left. From Joanie's reaction to the idea that she might have to go with her mother, Donna assumed that whatever their relationship, it wasn't good.

"You father's a lawyer," Donna said at last. "Albeit a fake one. But I'm sure it says in his will where he wants you to go."

Joanie nodded but Donna could tell she wasn't convinced. "Tell you what," she said, taking Joanie's hand, "I don't know what would happen but I promise you that I'll make sure you go somewhere you want to. If nothing else, you can come stay with me. Okay?"

Joanie nodded and wrapped her arms around Donna, burying her face in the older woman's shoulder. "I don't want him to die," she whispered.

"Shh," said Donna, "it's going to be alright. Somehow."

_8 Hours Later_

Joanie watched as the president and Leo stepped out of the recovery room. The president pulled her into a hug. "He's asking for you," he said.

Joanie turned to Donna who was standing next to her. "Come with me?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" Joanie just nodded and took Donna's hand, leading her into the room.

When she saw her father lying on the bed she dropped Donna's hand and ran to him. "Daddy?" she whispered. She knew she hadn't called him that in years but she didn't care.

Josh opened his eyes slowly. "Hey baby," he said weakly.

Joanie began to cry and put her head down next to her father's on the pillow.

"Shh," said Josh.

"I was so scared," Joanie said.

"I know," Josh replied, "so was I."

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"I will be now." He turned his face slightly and kissed the side of her head. "Where's Donna?" he asked.

"I'm here," coming up to stand next to Joanie.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"How can you ask me that?"

"I was worried about you. Both of you," Josh answered. He reached out and grasped her hand.

Joanie looked between the two of them, then whispered something in her father's ear which made him smile slightly. Just then a doctor came in and shooed Joanie and Donna out of the room. But it didn't matter because Josh had already fallen asleep.

Author's note: Please review. Next part will skip ahead to roughly when "Noel" took place and should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Six months later_

CRASH

Joanie awoke with a start. Breathing heavily she climbed out of bed and padded down to the living room. Her father was standing next to the front window and there was glass everywhere. The window was broken and there was a broken glass on the end table.

"Dad?"

Josh turned to face her. He was cradling one hand and there's blood leaking from between his fingers.

"Dad, what happened?"

"I...I broke a glass. I put it down too hard and it broke. I've gotta...I've gotta go clean up." With that he moved past her and towards the bathroom.

Joanie stared at the broken window and then back at the door her father had just disappeared through. What was going on? For a couple of weeks now her father had been acting strangely. He was distracted and seemed tired all the time. Joanie was worried but he insisted everything was fine.

But now something was definitely wrong. She quietly walked back to her room and locked the door. Then she picked up the phone next to her bed. Biting her bottom lip she dialed number and held the handset to her ear. On the second ring an unfamiliar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi can I speak to Donna please?"

"Sure," said the voice.

Joanie heard the person call for Donna and after a minute she heard Donna's voice come through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Donna, it's Joanie."

"Joanie? What's the matter?"

"It's my dad. I think he put his hand through a window."

"What? A window?"

"Yeah, he says he just broke a glass when he put it down but the window was broken and his hand was all cut up. He's been acting strange for a while now. I'm worried."

"Okay," said Donna. "I'm going to talk to Leo. For right now just hang tight. Something's going on with him. He yelled at the president today."

"At the president?" Joanie couldn't believe it. "What do you think's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. But we'll figure it out. Where's your father now?"

Joanie quietly opened her door just in time to see her father's bedroom door close. "He's gone to bed," she replied.

"Okay," said Donna. "I'm going to call Leo. We can't do anything tonight. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Joanie said, "I'm fine. How was Yo-Yo Ma?"

"He ruled."

Joanie managed a small smile.

"You should get some sleep," Donna said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Joanie hung up the phone. She leaned back on her bed and stared at the picture that sat on her bedside table. She had taken it a few weeks ago when the staff had gotten together to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. Her father was laughing with Sam, Charlie, and CJ while Leo was standing off to the side with Toby. Next to that picture was another one taken during the campaign. Everyone was standing in front of a sign declaring "Welcome to California". Their faces were tired but all held smiles. It had been right after the Illinois primary, Joanie's first excursion on the campaign after her grandfather's death.

For a moment Joanie listened for any sound to come from her father's room that would indicated he was still awake. If she heard anything she would go try to talk to him. But the apartment was silent so she pulled up the covers, turned off the light, and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning was the first day of Joanie's winter break. She woke up late, long after her father had gone to work, and reluctantly climbed out of bed. Making her way to the kitchen she glanced into the living room and saw that the glass had been picked up and the window was covered with plastic wrap. On the kitchen table there was a note from her father.

_Going to have someone come by and fix the window, must have been some kids throwing snowballs or something. Will call when I know when I'm coming home._

_XXXOOO Dad_

Joanie read he note twice. Was it possible he didn't remember seeing her last night after the window broke? Or that he didn't remember breaking the window at all? Or was it that he was trying to hide the fact he broke the window? Whatever the reason, it couldn't be good.

The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Joanie?" Donna's voice came through the receiver.

"Yeah it's me. What's going on?"

"Leo called in a man named Stanley who's talking with your dad."

"A shrink?"

"Yes. From the American Trauma Victims Association."

"Dad hates going to shrinks."

"Well he doesn't have a whole lot of choice this time."

"No I'd think not." She paused and twirled the phone cord around her fingers. "Is the president mad?"

She heard Donna take a breath before answering. "I think the president's worried," she said at last.

Joanie knew this was probably true.

"I wanted to tell you that your dad may not be home until late tonight," Donna told her.

"That's fine. There's plenty of food and everything."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Oh, Donna?"

"Yes?"

"After he's done with the shrink you should try to convince him to go to the hospital and have his hand looked at. I think he tried to wrap it by himself."

"Okay I will."

"Will you call me if anything happens?"

"Sure. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Joanie hung up the phone and stared at it for a while. Then she stood up and began looking for something to eat.

Joanie had dozed off on the couch by the time her father came home. She sat up when she heard the door open and looked over at the clock. Midnight. She got up and walked into the hallway where her father was hanging up his coat and backpack. His hand had a new bandage on it and it looked professional.

"Did Donna take you to the hospital?" she asked.

Josh looked up, noticing her for the first time. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?'

Joanie shook her head, "I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to," he said.

"Yes I did," she replied. "So did she?"

"What?"

"Did Donna take you to the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah she did. Apparently I'm not very good at wrapping bandages by myself."

"I would've helped you."

Josh smiled at her. "I know you would've. But I honestly didn't know what had happened until about an hour and a half ago."

Joanie looked at the floor then back up at him and Josh saw the uncertainty in her eyes. In and instant he closed the space between him and pulled her into a fierce hug. "God Joanie, I'm so sorry."

Joanie lay her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, an all too stark reminder that he had almost died. "You didn't do anything wrong," she said after a minute. She pulled away slightly, "But maybe you could refrain from breaking windows. At least not in the middle of winter."

Josh laughed and hugged her briefly again.

"Can you tell me what the guy said?" she asked.

Josh pulled away and walked to the couch. Sitting down he patted the seat next to him and Joanie went to sit beside him. "He says that I have post-traumatic stress disorder. And that I'm prone to having attacks when certain things trigger my mind. In this case it was the music that was playing in the West Wing, as well as some other things that were going on."

"Music? How does music make you have an attack?"

"It sounds crazy, and it probably is, but when I hear music, my mind hears sirens."

Joanie's brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of it all. "So when you went to hear Yo-Yo Ma..."

"It pushed me over the edge, yes. And I'm so sorry you had to be here when that happened."

Joanie reached over and took his hand, "You don't have to be sorry Dad. It's not your fault." She leaned against his side and lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. "Now go to bed."

Joanie laughed and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I shouldn't be home too late."

"Oh," she said bringing her hand to her mouth, "we didn't light the candles tonight."

"You're right," said Josh. He stood up, went to the bookshelf, and brought out the silver menorah that sat on the top shelf. Joanie found the candles and pulled out two of them. Josh placed the menorah on the kitchen table and turned down the lights.

Joanie placed one candle in the center and one on the outside. Josh took a match and lit the Shamash. "Do you want to do it?" he asked.

Joanie nodded and lifted the Shamash, using it to light the other candle. She heard her father begin to whisper the blessing and joined him.

"Baruch ata Adonai, Elohenu melech ha-olam asher kideshanu be-mitzvotav, ve-tzivanu le-hadlik ner shel Hanukah."

She put the Shamash back and they stood watching the flames. After several moments Joanie kissed her father on the cheek. "Happy Hanukah Dad," she said.

End of Chapter 3

Author's note: Okay, I promise that the next chapter will see the beginning of the JoshDonna plot.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I hope the age thing makes more sense now. I know some people thought Joanie was younger than I intended. But in case anyone is still confused, she was fifteen during the shooting and turned sixteen a few weeks before "Noel".

Chapter 4

"Hey Dad?" asked Joanie. She was sitting in her father's office doing her homework. It was late, but it was a Friday and her dad had said she could stay for a while. He, Sam, Donna, Ainsley, Ed, and Larry had been trying to make the correspondence speech funny. From what Joanie could tell, it wasn't going well. Her father was now searching his office for some speech Sam had wrote that they thought might have some ideas.

"What is it?"

"Why did you send Donna flowers?"

Her father grinned, "It's our anniversary," he replied.

"Anniversary of what?

"When she started working for me."

Joanie thought for a moment. "But it's April."

"Yes."

Joanie shook her head. "She didn't start working for you in April cause by the time I was with you she'd already been working for a few months."

"Well she started working for me in February, but then she went back to her no good boyfriend..."

"Doctor Freeride?"

"Yeah, and then she came back in April when he broke up with her again."

"So you celebrate you anniversary in April to remind Donna that she has bad taste in men?"

"No I celebrate it in April because it's the only time she started working for me and didn't stop."

"Though why she hasn't yet is still a mystery to me."

"Shut up."

Joanie laughed. Josh was standing on a chair reaching up to the top of the bookcase. Joanie knew this couldn't end well so she closed her eyes and counted backwards from five. Four...three...two...one

_Crash!_

Joanie opened her eyes and saw papers everywhere.

"Well that was predictable," Josh said.

She was about to respond when a voice came from behind her.

"Yes, it was."

Joanie turned and saw Donna standing in the doorway. There was something in her eyes that made Joanie think something was up. So she closed her math textbook and stood up. "I'm gonna go see if Ed or Larry can help me with this problem." Before they could respond she bolted out the door.

She made her way to the Roosevelt Room, flopping down into one of the chairs across from Sam and Ainsley.

"How goes the math homework?" asked Sam.

Joanie rolled her eyes.

Larry came over to stand behind her, "What's the problem?" he asked.

Joanie showed him and within minutes he had explained the answer. As she finished working out the last few problems she asked, "So how are the jokes coming?"

"Not great," said Sam.

"Can't you just make fun of republicans?" asked Joanie.

"Well we've run into some problems," replied Sam. "Not the least of which being that Ainsley feels you don't deserve protection under the law."

"Sam," said Ainsley, obviously exasperated.

"What did I do?" asked Joanie.

"You were born with two X chromosomes," Sam answered.

"I really thought we were past this," Ainsley said.

"I'm just curious what a young woman like Joanie thinks about this issue."

"What issue?" Joanie inquired.

"The Equal Rights Amendment," said Sam.

Joanie turned to Ainsley, "You're against the Equal Rights Amendment?"

"Yes," said Ainsley. "But then again I am a republican."

"Are you against it because you don't like government making laws or are you against it because you think women shouldn't need it?"

"Both," answered Sam.

Joanie twirled her pencil in her fingers and thought for a moment. "You're a republican so that explains the first objection, however wrong that objection may be." She smiled so Ainsley would know the comment was made, at least partially, in jest. "The second objection has some merit. But I think it's the same argument that republicans make for not wanting sex education to be taught. As if telling teenagers just not to have sex is really going to stop them. It's this idea that if you ignore a problem thinking the old rules will work, the problem will go away. Yes we have the Fourteenth Amendment and the Equal Wage...Equal..."

"Equal Pay Act," finished Sam.

"Thanks, the Equal Pay Act. But that doesn't stop the discrimination. So I don't think we should pretend like everything's going to be fine. We saw during the civil rights movement that sometimes the government rulings have to come before popular opinion changes."

Joanie shrugged and turned back to her math book. "Anyway, it's not like it's back or anything is it?"

"No," said Sam, looking between her and Ainsley who's face held a small smile. He was about to say something else when Josh and Donna walked into the room.

Joanie looked up and saw that there was something different in their faces now. It seemed as if an issue had been resolved.

Later that night as Josh and Joanie walked to the car Joanie could tell that there was something on her father's mind. "Do you want to just tell me what it is?" she asked. "Or do you want to walk in silence until you figure out a clever way of interjecting it into later conversation? Cause, I don't care either way."

Josh rolled his eyes, but inside he marveled at his daughter's ability to read him so well. "Donna told me something when she came into the office tonight."

"Did she resign?'

"What? No!"

Joanie shrugged, "Shame."

"Hey what is this?" asked her father with mock insult.

"I'm sorry," said Joanie as she opened the car door. "I was kidding. Please continue."

Josh looked at her through squinted eyes before do just that, "Well she told me that she left him the second time. Not the other way around." He started the car and pulled out of the parking ramp.

"Doctor Freeride? She left him to come back to work for you in April."

"Yes." He pulled onto Pennsylvania Ave.

"Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah, she was in a car accident and on the way to pick her up he stopped and had a beer with his friends."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Which brings me to another thing I wanted to say, please don't allow some guy to convince you to drop out of school to support him. And if he then dumps you, don't go back to him."

"I'll keep that in mind. Poor Donna. She's too good a person to deserve that."

"I know," Josh said softly.

Joanie studied her father for a minute as they pulled up in front of the condo. As they were walking up the front steps Joanie spoke, "Dad can I give you some advice as a member of the Sisterhood?"

"Oh god, you've been talking to CJ again. I thought I told you never to talk to CJ."

"Well I didn't listen but that's beside the point."

"What is the point?"

"You're not gonna get her to like you by reminding her that she has had bad luck with men."

Josh froze on the steps while Joanie unlocked the door and walked inside. After the initial shock wore off he followed her. "What are you talking about?"

Joanie shook her head as they walked into the kitchen, "Come on Dad. I'm not blind, nor am I stupid, nor am I a little kid anymore." She jumped up onto the counter and looked over at her father who was getting coffee ready for the next morning. "Will you just kiss her and get it over with?" she said.

"Joanie!"

"Dad! You like her. It's so blatantly obvious. What are you afraid of?"

"It's complicated."

"That's lame Dad. CJ can handle the press, I'm sure most of them are aware of what's going on. They're not gonna split you up cause you work too well together. But you must know all that, so what are you afraid of?"

Josh was silent and Joanie waited for a response when something hit her.

"Oh," she said. "I get it. It's cause of Emily isn't it?" For some reason or another Joanie had always called her mother Emily whenever she was spoken of. She figured it was because she had never really been a mother to her.

Josh looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"She really did a number on you didn't she?"

"I just loved her so much," he said, the pain evident in his voice.

"I know," said Joanie. She paused before asking, "Dad, do you wanna know how I know you have feelings for Donna?"

"Okay."

"You don't tell stories about Emily anymore. When I was younger you always told stories about, let's see...four things. Politics, baseball, Grandma and Grandpa, and Emily. But a little while after Donna started working for you, you started telling stories about her as well. Then one day I realized that you weren't tell stories about Emily anymore. So I knew you must care a lot about her."

"I think you pay too much attention for your own good. Beside you're only like what? Twelve years old?"

Joanie reached out and smacked his arm. "I'm sixteen idiot. And I go to public school. You think I don't know about stuff like this?" But then her face turned serious. "You know I never liked Mandy. I think it was cause she reminded me of how you described Emily. And Joey...well that always seemed to be more about Donna pushing you than anything else. Besides, if you guys can't see that she and Kenny..." Joanie raised her eyebrow, "well then you're just out of it."

"Really, Joey and Kenny?"

"Ah, yeah. Anyway, I get why you'd be hesitant." Joanie paused, "There's something I haven't told you before that I think you should know now."

"What's that?"

"Do you remember what I told you when you woke up in the hospital?"

"You said you'd been scared."

"After that. I told you that Donna had been there the whole time. Know what she was doing for all but half an hour of that time when she was observing the surgery? She was sitting with me. She stayed with me after I punched my hand into the wall, which by the way, can I just say that it caused a lot less mess than a window?"

Josh rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You were saying?"

"I was saying that she was there for me, for us. And then, when the doctors were saying the chances weren't very good..." Joanie trailed off, unsure of what her father's reaction to the next part would be.

"Tell me," said Josh.

"I was scared about what would happen to me if you...if you hadn't..."

"If I had died."

"Yeah. I was afraid they'd look for Emily and I didn't want them to. She promised that I'd go somewhere I wanted to. And that if I wanted, I could go with her. In a second she told me she'd be there for me no matter what happened."

"You know," said Josh, "in my will it says that Sam gets custody of you if I die."

"Yeah, Sam told me that later. I think Donna asked him about it. Anyway, it's your life so do what you want. But one more thing."

"By all means," said Josh.

"You know what the difference between Emily and Donna is?"

"What?"

"Donna left you, but then she came back." With that, Joanie jumped off the counter. "Night Dad," she said before walking off to her room.

Josh stood in the kitchen for several minutes trying to figure out what had just happened. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he turned off the kitchen light and made his way to his bed room. He could hear Joanie in the bathroom brushing her teeth and he listened to the sound of the water running. Images and words kept coming into his head.

Donna hiring herself, standing in his office answering the phone of a person she had never met.

Mandy throwing things at him yelling that she didn't know what she'd seen in him.

Kenny and Joey talking with small signs in the corner of the polling room.

Emily handing him the baby and shutting herself in their room.

Sitting against the fence, blood spilling over his hands, thanking god Donna had decided not to come to the city hall forum.

Walking back and forth around the house at 1am trying to get Joanie to sleep.

"_What are you afraid of?"_

The divorce papers laying on the table.

"_If you were in an accident I wouldn't stop for red lights."_

Josh closed his eyes and lay back against his sheets. Something was going to have to change.

End Part 4

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay everyone, here's the romance you wanted.

Chapter 5

Josh closed his eyes as he heard the president call on someone other than the medical reporter. The question was coming.

"Mr. President, can you tell us right now whether you'll be seeking a second term?"

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry," said the president, "there was some noise there, can you repeat the question?"

"Can you tell us right now whether you'll be seeking a second term?"

Josh heard Leo say, "Watch this."

Josh watched as the president stuck his hands in his pockets and looked out over the press.

"Yeah," he said finally, "and I'm gonna win."

Josh felt like laughing and crying and collapsing all at once. He felt Sam's hand on his arm. Turning around he hugged his friend. Then Leo came up behind them.

"Let's get to work," he said.

Sam squeezed Josh's arm before rushing over to where Toby and CJ were standing. Josh let his head fall backwards and he stared up at the ceiling. Maybe now everything would be okay. But as he thought that, something Toby had said came back to him. Why hadn't he told Donna about the president's MS? Once he had been given permission to, why did he wait?

Just then he looked across the room and his eyes found hers. She gave him a huge smile and he smiled back. Then he closed the distance between them and stood before her. "I need to talk to you," he said over the noise of the press shouting for the president to call on them.

"Okay," said Donna.

"Not here." He led her to the entrance and pushed the doors open. It was still pouring outside but it was slightly quieter. They stood under the protection of the overhang. Donna rubbed her hands up and down her arms to battle the cold.

"What is it Josh? It's freezing out here."

Josh took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "I thought you'd leave," he said at last.

"Leave? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you about the president's MS because I thought you'd leave. I was afraid you'd feel as betrayed as I did and that you wouldn't want to stay." He paused, "I was afraid I'd loose you." He looked at the ground, too embarrassed to look at her face.

"Josh," said Donna.

He looked up. Staring into her eyes which reflected only compassion, not the anger or betrayal he expected to see.

"You'll never loose me," she told him.

All of a sudden a gust of wind arose and the rain blew under the overhang. They moved closer to the building but the damage had already been done. Their clothes were soaked.

"Geez," said Josh, "isn't there supposed to be a season for these things?"

Donna laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just briefed the president about the season for tropical storms."

Josh chuckled but then his brow furrowed. "Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Did I mean what?"

"That I'd never loose you?"

Donna looked down, then back up again, "Yeah," she said.

Water was dripping down his face but Josh didn't care. He took two steps forward and took her face in his hands, gently stroking each cheek with his thumbs. Leaning down he brushed his lips across hers for an instant, so that she wasn't even sure it had happened. Pulling back he looked at her with a question in his eye. When she smiled he grinned back and captured her lips again. This time with more force.

He kissed her as if he'd kissed her a thousand times before. His hands tangled in her hair as hers snake up to circle his neck. Then Donna pulled away and jumped back several steps.

"Josh, the entire press core plus all their friends are sitting in that room," she hissed.

He took a step towards her. "I think they're a bit preoccupied."

Donna shook her head, "We can't do this, not now. Not with everything that's just happened. Another scandal would destroy us." She put a hand to his face, "As much as I want this, we can't."

Josh took the hand that had been on his cheek and held it in his. Interlacing their fingers. "Yes we can," he said. "No one has to know until after the election. After that, who cares?"

"Josh..."

"I don't want to take the chance of waiting," Josh whispered. "Mrs. Landingham was going to show the president her new car and she was killed. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and I had been waiting for a more convenient time to tell you how I felt."

"How do you feel?"

Josh smiled slightly, "I think a part of me has loved you since about five minutes after I met you."

Donna was blown away by his words. She never imagined the depth of his feelings. "I think the same goes for me," she told him. "But I still think this is a bad idea. What if..."

Josh cut her off, "I don't want to feel like this anymore," he said. "I don't want to feel lost. I can't go back to how things were. I don't want to. For the first time in a long time, I don't feel lost. I want to be with you. I don't care if we have to hide it, or if you have to switch and work for someone else, or if I have to resign and work freelance for the campaign. I just want to be with you." He looked up at her and she could see that his eyes were slightly wet.

"I want to be with you too," she whispered.

Josh leaned foreword and kissed her briefly. He was now pretty sure he'd never get tired of kissing her. "We'll figure it out?" he asked.

Josh smiled and looked back towards the door. "We should get back in there," he said. "There's a lot to do."

Donna nodded. "You should call Joanie and tell her that you'll be late."

"She's at the residence with Zoey. I'll stop by when we get back to the White House."

"Okay. You'll be with Leo?"

"Yeah. Come get me before you go home?"

Donna smiled, "I leave when you leave."

Josh wondered for a moment what he'd done to deserve her.

"You should go," she said. He realized that he'd just been standing there for a minute now.

"Yeah, right. I'm going." He dropped her hand and opened the door for her, a hand on the small of her back. The parted inside and Josh made his way over to Leo and the president who had just stepped down from the podium. Jed saw the younger man approach and turned towards him.

"What's next Josh?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna win."

The news stations played the clip over and over again but Joanie still couldn't believe it. She was sitting on the floor of one of the residence guest rooms, leaning up against a couch. "I thought he decided not to run," she said. "Did you know about this?"

"No," said Zoey. She was sitting at the other end of the couch from where Joanie was leaning. "He told me he wasn't going to run. Something must have changed his mind."

Joanie laughed a little to herself, "I wish I could have seen all their faces."

"Yeah," said Zoey, "I bet it was priceless."

Joanie tilted her head back to look at the older girl, "Are you scared?"

"A little," Zoey admitted. "But I'm sure the staff can handle it."

"The republicans aren't going to be kind. We could loose."

"Yeah we could. But remember what Mrs. Landingham used to say."

Joanie smiled a sad smile as she repeated the words Mrs. Landingham used to tell her when she was afraid of doing badly. "If you don't try because you're scared, then I don't want to know you," Joanie said aloud.

They were silent for a minute, the muted TV flashing in the background, numerous anchors debating the wisdom of the president's decision. Joanie looked back at Zoey again. "I think I may have convinced my dad to tell her."

Zoey's mouth dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Well nothing's happened yet as far as I know but I'm thinking it won't take long. Especially after Mrs. Landingham."

The girls felt the now familiar pang in their chests at the mention of the president's former secretary.

Then Zoey shoved Joanie lightly on the shoulder, "You actually said something to him?"

Joanie grinned and nodded.

Zoey laughed. "Charlie is going to be so mad."

Hours later Josh pushed open the door to one of the residence guest rooms and allowed a stream of light to fall on his daughter's sleeping face. She was curled up on the couch with the TV still on and her history book open on her stomach. An early morning horror movie going full blast. He smiled a little to himself.

When they got back to the White House the staff had immediately swung into action. The next few months would be hell, it was a realization they had all silently come to, but they would be ready. Sam had spent hours going through law books finding anything that might be useful, Toby shut himself in his office and began to alter the speeches he had written for the next few weeks, CJ met with all her deputies and most of the communications staff in order to create a plan for handling the press, while Josh and Leo worked out who needed to be hired and who among those in DC could be relied upon to help.

Much to his disappointment, Josh had barely seen Donna all night. She had spent the time looking up information for him and Leo, as well as figuring out when meetings with various congressmen and women could and should take place.

Moments before he had headed to the residence, he told her to go home. He would see her the next day and they would try to figure things out then. She said she'd wait until he got back with Joanie so that they could talk to her together. He tried to convince her that Joanie would be fine with it, but Donna held her ground and in the end he had left her sitting on his desk reading over some memos.

Josh took a step into the room and was about to go wake up his daughter when he felt a had on his shoulder.

"Let her sleep," came Abby Bartlet's voice. "There's no sense in waking her up now." She handed him a blanket. "I'll make sure she gets home in the morning."

Josh took the blanket. "Thank you Ma'am." He walked over to the couch and picked up the history book, closing it and placing it on the coffee table. Then he grabbed the remote from the floor and turned off the TV. As soon as the screen went black Joanie stirred.

"I was watching that," she mumbled sleepily.

Josh squatted down next to the couch. "Sure you were."

"Are we going home now?"

"No. You go back to sleep. Someone will bring you home in the morning."

"What day is it?" asked Joanie.

"It's early Friday morning. No school today, teacher's meetings. Just go back to sleep."

Joanie yawned and then noticed the First Lady standing in the doorway. "Dr. Bartlet," she said.

"Hey Joanie," Abby replied.

"You and the president were great tonight."

"Thank you. No go to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am," Joanie said, closing her eyes.

Josh unfolded the blanket and placed it over her, then he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep tight Baby." He walked back over to the First Lady and was about to close the door when Joanie spoke again.

"Dr. Bartlet?"

Abby turned back towards her, "Yes?"

"Anyone who loves somebody who's sick would have done the same thing if they'd been you. People will understand."

Abby was about to respond when she realized that the girl was already asleep. She turned to Josh who was smiling. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"She's right Ma'am," he said.

Abby thought for a moment. "You know," she said, "I asked Babish why I had become Mrs. Bartlet instead of Dr. Bartlet. I had forgotten that Joanie still calls me Doctor."

"I think it's because the first time she met you, she had the flu and you took care of her."

Abby smiled, "I'd forgotten that."

"I think you'll always be Dr. Bartlet to her. She might be a teenager, but I think a part of her still thinks you're superwoman."

"Because I took her temperature and gave her some Tylenol?" Abby joked.

"No," said Josh seriously. "Because you took her temperature, gave her some Tylenol, checked on her every hour, sat with her watching bad television, and even made her tea once."

"I have three daughters, it wasn't the first time."

"I know, but it was for her. For a few days she had me taking care of her, which she's used to when she's sick, and she had you taking care of you. I think that for her, it was having something that she missed out on with only having me around." Josh shrugged and started to walk down the hallway towards the West Wing. "Thank you for letting her stay here," he said over his shoulder.

Abby watched him leave and then headed to her own bedroom.

Josh opened the door to his office and found Donna right where he had left her, reading memos at his desk. She turned as he stepped into the office. "Where's Joanie?"

"She was sleeping so Mrs. Bartlet told me to leave her there for the night. She doesn't have school today anyway. Someone will bring her home later. We'll have to wait to talk to her." He closed the distance between them and kissed her. It began slow but soon intensified until they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"God, I've been wanting to do that since we got back," Josh said.

"I know. Me too."

He kissed her again, with all the passion and love he felt. It amazed him that he felt so strongly for this woman. It was stronger even than the feelings he'd had for Joanie's mother and that thought scared him. Loosing Emily had nearly destroyed him, and if it hadn't been for Joanie it might have succeeded. He didn't know what it would do to him to loose Donna too.

He broke away and kissed her forehead before pulling her against him and holding her tight. He felt her rest her head in the crook of his neck and he knew that he was never going to let her go. "Stay with me tonight?" he whispered into her hair.

Donna pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

Josh immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry," he stammered, "I didn't mean to say that I just...we don't have to..."

Donna put a hand behind his head and kissed him gently. And when she pulled away he was silent. "I can't believe that's all it takes to get you to shut up," she said with a smile.

"Donna..."

"Josh, the way I see it we've been together for over two years."

Josh stared at her. "What are you saying?" he asked.

Donna took his hand, "Let's go home."

Joanie unlocked her front door and waved to the secret service agent who had been waiting in the car. He waved back and the car sped away down the street. Joanie pushed the front door open and stepped into the apartment. She tossed her backpack and keys onto the kitchen table, careful to be quiet because it was very early and she thought her father was probably still asleep.

Making her way to her bedroom she peaked into her father's room saw him sprawled out under the blankets, snoring lightly. Good, she thought, he deserved some sleep.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Joanie's eyes widened.

Donna stepped out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and what Joanie assumed were a pair of her father's boxers. Donna yelled in surprise when she saw Joanie standing there. Joanie heard her father startle awake.

"Joanie, I'm so sorry I can explain," Donna started.

"What's going on?" called her father.

"Hi Dad," said Joanie trying to suppress a laugh.

"Joanie? What are you doing here?" he said.

"I live here. Agent Bosco gave me a ride home."

"Why are you here so early?"

"I woke up so I decided to come home. Sorry, was I interrupting something?" she said grinning from ear to ear.

Donna's face turned bright red. "This wasn't how I wanted you to find out," she said.

"Will the two of you get in here!" Josh yelled from the bedroom. Joanie and Donna both walked in. "Sit down Joanie," Josh said.

Joanie sat down on the cedar chest at the foot of the bed.

Donna looked between the both of them before declaring, "I'll leave you guys alone to talk while I get dressed, okay?" She collected her clothes and left the room.

Josh paced back and forth for a moment before Joanie rolled her eyes and said, "Dad it's okay. I'm I big girl, I know how the world works. I'm not gonna freak out, I'm not gonna run away or start doing drugs. I'm happy for you, for both of you. I wanted this to happen remember? Maybe I didn't want to know so much about what was happening but...what're you gonna do right? Just answer one question, has this been happening for a while?"

"No," said Josh. "This," he gestured between himself and the door that Donna had just disappeared through, "happened last night after the press conference."

Joanie raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"This started less than 24 hours ago. Well at least I'll have ammo next time you start in on me about boys."

"Joanie..." her father warned.

Joanie held up her hands, "Alright, alright, I'll stop. But seriously Dad. It's fine. Just, try not to screw this up."

Josh shook his head, "Why do I put up with you?"

Joanie stood up and hugged him, "Cause you love me."

"Yeah, for inexplicable reasons," he said, hugging her back.

Donna walked in just as the two of them pulled apart. "Joanie?" she said quietly.

"It's okay Donna," said Joanie. "I'm not scarred or anything."

"I wanted to talk to you about all this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about your father and me."

"I don't," said Joanie. "Honestly, I think you're good for him. I'll admit that it's a little more information than I wanted, but nothing that's really all that surprising. Besides, I told him he should go for it. Tell you how he felt, that is."

"I'm glad. But if you ever have any issues, I don't want you to keep them from me. From us."

Us. The word made Joanie smile. Maybe they had a chance of being a family after all. "That reminds me," she said. "Do I have to keep this from anybody else?"

Josh and Donna glanced at each other before looking back at her.

"Yeah," Josh said. "We're going to keep it quiet until after the election."

Joanie nodded, "I understand. That sucks."

"Yes it does," said Donna.

"Well for you two it sucks to have to hide," said Joanie. "But for me it sucks because I can't tell Charlie he owes me five bucks.

End Chapter 5

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey all. Thanks for the great feedback, please keep it coming. Just a quick note. I'm messing around with the Cliff timeline a bit in this next part. In this universe, Donna dated Cliff before the third season started. Oh, and Amy's parents decided not to have children in this reality.

Chapter 6

Joanie sat against her bedroom door with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms were crossed over her knees and her chin rested on her arms. Her father and Donna were in the kitchen arguing. Usually this didn't bother her, it was even comforting sometimes. Her father and Donna argued constantly about everything from different issues facing the president that day, to whether or not a person deserved a stamp, to her father's diet. But it was a good natured banter that often ended with them laughing or, more recently, making out. Joanie had accidentally walked in on a couple of said make out sessions and they were images she wanted to bury deep down.

Not that she wasn't happy. On the contrary, the past few weeks following the president's announcement, and the change in her father and Donna's relationship were some of the happiest Joanie could remember. It had been stressful, hectic, and often frustrating with the hearings, the reelection campaign, and a barrage of the day to day concerns of the White House were getting to everyone.

At home, however, things were beginning to settle into something that resembled normality. Donna spent more and more time at their apartment and recently Joanie had begun to see some of her things appear as well. She knew no decision had officially been made but she was pretty sure Donna would be living with them all the time soon.

But now something was really wrong. Her father and Donna had come home and their arguing had woken her up. She sat by the door so she could hear what was going on. From what she could gather, Donna had lied to Congress at her deposition. Apparently she told them she didn't keep a diary. Joanie thought back to the many times she had sat with Donna in the living room doing homework while Donna wrote in her journal. It was a part of the routine.

The lie in it of itself may not have been a problem but it seemed as though one of the men doing the deposition had dated Donna a while back and knew that she kept a diary. Joanie was no congressional expert but she enough to know that Donna was in big trouble.

Donna was saying that there was nothing in the journal about the president's illness until after the whole country found out and she hadn't thought it was important. Her father yelled that she didn't get to decide what was important. Joanie was trying to piece together why Donna had really lied, and why she wasn't telling her father the real reason.

Then it hit her. She stood up, walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"It's cause there's stuff about us isn't it?" she asked from the doorway.

Her father and Donna turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Joanie? What are you doing up?" asked Josh. "Did we wake you?"

"I think you woke people across the street," replied Joanie.

"Sorry," said Josh.

Joanie looked at Donna who had remained quiet, "That's the reason isn't it?" she asked. "You didn't want to turn over your journal cause if you did they'd find out about you guys." She turned to her father. "She was trying to protect you."

"And you," Donna told her.

Josh ran a hand through his hair. "Come here," he said softly, pulling Donna to him, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What're you going to do?" asked Joanie.

Her father and Donna pulled apart. Josh leaned against the counter, "Well the good news is, Cliff can't really do a whole lot. Because if he says he knows there is a diary they'll ask him why and it'll create problems for him." He turned to Donna, "Are you sure there's nothing in there about the president that could hurt you?"

"I mention that the announcement happened but that's it."

Josh reached over and took her hand, "Are there things about him in there?"

Donna nodded.

"Okay," said Josh. "We're gonna photocopy those pages. I'll contact Cliff and tell give him the diary to read with the understanding that he can subpoena it if he feels it necessary. But if he goes to the press we'll release the stuff about him. Is that okay?"

"Yes," said Donna. "He's not a bad guy. I don't think he'll go to the press about you."

"We're gonna have to trust him then," Josh replied. He looked over at Joanie, "I think you should probably go back to bed. It's late."

"Everything's okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah," said her father. "It'll be fine. Get some sleep."

Joanie nodded and headed back to her room. She stopped at her door when she heard Donna speaking to her father.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "I didn't even think about it. It just came out."

"It's okay," Josh replied. "We'll fix this."

In the end, Cliff returned the journal and didn't make an issue of it, and no stories appeared about Josh and Donna. A week or two later the president accepted a Congressional censure and the hearings came to an end.

The day the censure was announced Joanie went straight from school to the West Wing. As she walked through the doors into the bullpen she saw that her father's door was closed. She walked over to Donna's desk where Donna sat staring at some files.

"How was school?" Donna asked without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Donna raised her head and gave a tired smile. "Because you and your father are the only people who can walk into a room that sadly. Since he's in his office I figured it had to be you."

"How's he doing?"

"I think you'd better go talk to him."

"Does he have anything right now?"

Donna looked at her schedule book and shook her head. "Nothing till four."

Joanie ran a hand through her hair in a gesture that reminded Donna of Josh. She watched as the girl opened the office door and stepped inside. Hoping she could do something.

Josh was sitting in his chair staring out the window. Joanie heard music and realized that "Ave Maria" was playing softly on the stereo. She knew this was a really bad sign. Her father only listened to "Ave Maria" under two circumstances. One, on the anniversary of her Aunt Joanie's death. And two, when he was feeling guilty about something.

"It's not your fault Dad."

Josh whirled his chair around, noticing his daughter's presence for the first time.

"You didn't give the president MS," Joanie continued, "you didn't make him hide it, you didn't tell Congress to censure him, and you didn't make the decision to take the censure."

Josh sighed, "I know. But I should have done more. He took the censure to protect all of us. We shouldn't have let him."

"But that wasn't you decision. And you know that. So why are you really feeling guilty?"

Josh rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Because I was mad at him. A part of me is still mad at him. I feel like he didn't trust us enough to tell us. Leo's known for over a year now. We weren't ready, and if he'd told us sooner, we could've been."

Joanie sat down in a chair across from him. "I was mad too," she admitted. "When I found out. But you know what, more than being mad I was relieved."

"How so," asked Josh.

"Cause my dad had metal shot into his chest, and he got better. Zoey's dad is sick. And he's never going to get better. I feel guilty because I was relieved that I wasn't Zoey." She stood up. "I've got a lot of homework to do so I think I'll head home. You think you'll be home tonight?"

Josh nodded.

Joanie leaned over the desk and kissed his cheek. Pulling her backpack onto her shoulder she headed for the door, turning just before she stepped out she turned, "Hey Dad," she called.

"What?"

"You don't have to be insane to create something powerful," she said. "Or do something important." With that she left the office, shutting the door behind her. Josh stared at the closed door for a while. Then he stood up, and turned off the stereo.

"Okay," he said to himself. "Enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Joanie grinned to herself as she watched her father attempt to cook. She thought more food had ending up on the floor than in the lasagna but she wasn't about to point that out.

Over a year had passed since the president's announcement. With the election coming up in the fall, the staff was in full swing. Sam and Toby all but lived in their offices writing the speech for the convention which was only two weeks away.

That's not to say that things other than the election were also vying for attention. The scariest being that CJ was getting death threats. She had been assigned a secret service detail, an agent named Simon. Joanie had met him when CJ took her and Hogan shopping for their proms.

As for Donna, she had become a permanent fixture in their lives. Though the relationship between her father and his assistant was still a secret, they had become a family. They had to be careful where they went together but they had begun to do things on weekends, all three of them.

A few months ago Donna had started setting aside one day a week where she and Joanie would hang out, just the two of them. She had been a calming presence when Joanie was applying to colleges, showing her the best ways to keep track of what had to be done and when and what she had already done. Though she was accepted at a total of six universities, she chose to enroll at Georgetown, following in Zoey Bartlet's footsteps.

Because she was young for a college student, having skipped half of second grade, her father was having a difficult time adjusting to the fact that she was going off to school. Both she and Donna had tried to point out that Georgetown was not far away but Josh didn't seem to care. Joanie knew most of the complaints weren't serious but she had tried to spend a good deal of time at the west wing in order to spend time with him over the summer. Not that she had to be forced to spend time in the west wing.

Tonight, however, was an oddity. The president was in New York seeing a play so her father and Donna both had the night off. The three of them were going to watch "Harry Potter" and her dad had actually cooked. If you could call it that.

Just then the front door opened, "Hi," came Donna's voice.

"We're in here," called Joanie.

Donna walked into the kitchen, "Something smells..."

"Wonderful?" asked Josh. "Delicious? Mouth watering good? So fabulous that you're overcome with feelings of gratitude?"

"Burned," finished Donna.

Josh glanced at the oven and saw smoke starting to come around the door. "AH!" he yelled. Throwing the door open he pulled out the dish with a hot mitt and slid it onto the stove top. Joanie jumped up and began opening windows as Donna reached to turn on the exhaust fan.

When the smoke had finally settled they looked at the lasagna. Joanie turned to her father, trying to hide her amusement. "Dad," she began. "I love you a lot. But I wouldn't eat that if the president ordered me to." She burst out laughing.

Donna covered her mouth with her hand to hide her own laughter. Then she looked over at Josh who stood staring at the ruined food. She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "I'll call for Chinese," she said, picking the phone up.

Josh picked up the dish and put it into the sink, then he threw the mitt onto the counter. He looked over at Joanie who was still chuckling at him. He shook his head and smiled evilly. Joanie saw the smile and her eyes widened.

"Dad..." she said, beginning to back away.

"You are so dead," he replied.

Joanie bolted from the kitchen and jumped over the back of the sofa. Curling up at one end she covered her face with her hands as her father began to tickle her.

"Dad! Stop it!"

"Never!" said Josh as he continued his attack.

Joanie was able to back away a little and she held up her hands. "Alright, alright enough!"

"Say it," her father demanded.

"You're a great cook."

"And?"

"And I wouldn't need a presidential order to eat it."

Josh sat back on the couch. "Thank you."

Joanie shook her head and slugged him in the shoulder. "Aren't we getting a bit old for this?" she asked.

"Not a chance," Josh replied. "You're still eight years old."

"Okay Dad. Whatever you say."

Donna walked into the living room, "So are we gonna watch this movie or not?"

Joanie got up and put the DVD into the player. "Did you get cream cheese wontons?" she asked.

"Those things are horrible for you," Donna said. "But yes I got some."

"Sweet."

About a quarter the way through the movie the take out came and they took a break to pile greasy food onto plates. Donna insisted they all drink milk and Josh grudgingly complied, he had started to argue but Joanie had smacked him upside the head and told him to grow up and drink his calcium.

The movie was almost over when the phone rang. Joanie hopped over the couch and grabbed the hand set in the kitchen.

"Hello?" she said.

"Joanie?" came Toby's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Is Josh there?"

"Sure," she said. There was something in his voice that scared her. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

There was a pause at the other end. Joanie knew he was trying to decide whether or not to tell her. "Joanie, Simon was shot and killed."

"What?" said Joanie. "Was it the stalker?"

"No they caught the stalker earlier tonight. He was trying to stop a robbery and was shot."

Joanie was silent as she tried to take in the news.

"Joanie? I need to talk to your dad okay?" Toby's voice was calm.

"Yeah," said Joanie. "Hang on." She put the phone down on the counter and walked back into the living room. "Dad?"

Her father and Donna turned and stood immediately when they saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?" asked Josh.

"Toby needs to talk to you," she answered. "Simon's dead."

Josh ran into the kitchen. Donna stepped around the couch and took Joanie into her arms.

"He was trying to stop a robbery," Joanie said into her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Joanie nodded and pulled away. "I just can't stop thinking about CJ. I think she really liked him a lot. Why does this keep happening? I mean, the president was shot, one of his advisors almost died, and now this. Not to mention the what, tens of thousands of other people that get killed by guns every year. When will it be enough to make them take guns away? How many more people have to die? I don't understand."

"I don't either," said Donna. "I don't think there is an answer. Maybe we'll have to wait until everyone has someone they care about get shot."

Joanie thought about this. About Simon, and how he'd showed her and Hogan how to watch for things in an area. How he'd just smile when CJ made fun of him and how he'd look at her when she wasn't paying attention.

End Chapter 7

(I know it was short but more will be up soon)


	8. Chapter 8

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize that in the last chapter I mentioned the convention and I wanted to make clear that I meant the reelection announcement. Anyway, on with the show.

Chapter 8

Joanie stood in the outer office chewing on her finger nails. She had been in her father's office when Charlie had come in saying the president wanted to see her. Now Joanie racked her brain to try to think of anything she'd done wrong lately.

Charlie walked out of the oval office. "Go on in," he said.

"What did I do?" she asked.

Charlie just shrugged, smiling slightly. He held the door open for her. She scowled at him and walked into the oval office.

No matter how many times she'd been in it, the oval office always gave her goose bumps. She stood on the presidential seal and looked warily at the president who was sitting at his desk. He hadn't looked up yet. That was not a good sign.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

The president looked up. "Yes I did," he said. He stood and walked around his desk, leaning against the front of it. "How long until you start school?" he asked.

"Um, four and a half weeks Sir."

The president nodded, "Have you registered yet?"

"Yeah, last week. You must have known that though, Zoey would have registered too."

"I in fact did know that but I was trying to make conversation and not be a know it all."

"There are hours in the day when you're not a know it all Sir?"

The president looked over his glasses at her, "I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry Sir," said Joanie grinning, "You're not a know it all."

"Damn straight. Now, what classes are you taking?"

"Into to American Government, Animal Biology 109, Shakespeare, and Calculus."

"Ah," said the president, "What calculus?"

"221."

"That's where the action is Joanie," he told her. "Math."

"Of course Sir. No action here at all. Just boring everyday stuff that would interest no one."

The president rolled his eyes and walked back behind his desk.

"Sir?" asked Joanie. "You didn't call me here to ask about my classes did you? I mean, can't you just have the FBI check into things like that?"

"I can, but I prefer to ask you. However, that was in fact not the reason I wanted to see you. He reached into his desk and pulled out a box about the size of a deck of cards. Placing it on the desk he slid it across to her.

"Open it," he said.

Joanie reached for the box and opened it. Inside was a small metal key chain attached to a circle pendent. On one side there was a picture of the galaxy and on the other side there were words engraved.

_Never stop reaching for the stars._

_And when you get there, ask "What's next?"_

Joanie turned the pendent in her hands and read the words written on it. "Mr. President..." she began. But she didn't know what to say.

"I gave each of my children a different key chain when they started college. I just wanted to give you a reminder that we all have high hopes for you. Especially me."

"I'm honored Sir." She walked around the desk and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said the president, kissing the top of her head. "I'm proud of you." He pulled away and patted her shoulder. "You better not let me down. I'll feel very foolish if you do."

"I'll do my best Sir."

"Good, now get out of here."

Joanie smiled and walked out of the oval office. The outer office was empty so she decided to leave a note for Charlie saying that he was a mean person to make her believe she was in trouble. As she wrote, the first lady walked into the room.

"Good morning Ma'am," she said.

"Good morning Joanie. Have you already spoken with Jed?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"He gave you the key chain?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You know, we all have high hopes for you."

"Yeah he gave me that speech. Told me not to let him down. I'll try. I'll do my best to make you proud. After all, if I want to get back in here someday I'll have to work hard right?"

"That's right," said Abby.

Joanie signed the note and started to walk out of the room. "Bye Dr. Bartlet," she said.

"You know, you can't call me that anymore," Abby told her.

Joanie stopped and turned around. "Sure I can."

"I'm not a doctor anymore."

"No, you gave up you license. That doesn't mean you're not a doctor."

"How do you figure?"

Joanie thought for a moment, "What does the pancreas do?"

"Among other things it controls the insulin levels in the body."

"If I was to start seizing right now would you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Could you explain to me in detail what causes the president's MS and why it's different from progressive MS?"

"Yes."

"See," Joanie said. "Still a doctor." With that she wandered back to her father's office, leaving the first lady staring after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her father, Donna, and Toby were able to make it back to DC relatively unharmed. Joanie still couldn't figure out how they had let themselves get left behind. When her father and Donna got home her father took her in his arms and held her tight. Joanie knew that the bombing at the college campus had shaken him so she let him hold her.

A few nights later Josh took them out for dinner as a going off to college celebration. The place they went was only a few blocks from the house so they decided to walk home. About a block and a half from the house Joanie noticed her shoe was untied so she stopped and kneeled down to tie it.

She looked up at her father and Donna who had kept walking, to involved in each other to notice that Joanie had stopped. She watched as her father laughed at something Donna had said, leaning down to kiss her briefly.

Just then Joanie heard a clicking noise coming from the other side of the empty street. A black car with its front window partially rolled down was parked and Joanie could just make out a camera lens poking out through the window. Then the window was rolled up and the car sped away.

Joanie felt her stomach turn. There was no doubt in her mind of what had just happened. She ran to catch up with her father and Donna.

"There you are," said Josh. He looked at the worried expression on her face. "What is it?"

"Call CJ," Joanie replied.

Two hours later Joanie sat at her father's desk. Josh and Donna sat in chairs across from her. No one spoke. They could hear CJ's muffled voice coming from the other room. Then there was silence and the office door opened.

"Okay," said CJ. "I'm going to need to ask you some questions so I can get the story straight." She sat against the edge of the desk. "How long has this been and thing?"

"Since the MS announcement," replied Donna.

"That's over a year ago," said CJ shocked.

"Yeah," said Josh, running a hand through his hair. "We were planning on coming foreword after the election."

"Okay," CJ said, "But I would leave that out when talking to reporters because it will look like you were hiding until it wouldn't hurt the president anymore."

"That wasn't the only reason," said Josh. "We thought that after the election there would be less of a chance of the press trying to turn it into a scandal. And less of a chance they'd drag Joanie into it."

CJ looked at Joanie. "Have you known about this the entire time?"

"About them? Yes. They asked me if it was okay and I told them it was. Since Donna's been living with us I think I'd notice."

"You're living together?" asked CJ, looking back at Josh and Donna.

"Yeah," replied Josh.

"For a while now," added Donna.

"Oh boy," said CJ.

"Is this going to be bad?" asked Josh.

"Well of course it's going to be bad Josh. Two unmarried staffers are living together and to top it all off, you're her boss."

"Has anything changed since this happened?" countered Josh. "Has she been promoted? Given a raise? Anything? We haven't done anything wrong. We wanted our personal lives to be personal."

"If you weren't doing anything wrong, then why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because I know what the public is like CJ. I could have dealt with reporters following me around and asking me questions. But I didn't want my seventeen year old daughter to have to go through that. She shouldn't have to answer questions about her personal life. They would invariably bring up her mother and I didn't want her to go through that! Was I wrong?"

"No," said CJ. "But it still looks bad."

The room was silent for a minute.

"What should we do?" asked Donna.

"I don't know," said CJ. "It's going to run in the Chicago Sun Times tomorrow and everyone else will pick it up."

Silence again.

"Danny!" Joanie said.

The other three just looked at her.

"What?" asked CJ.

"Offer it to Danny. An exclusive interview with all three of us. That should help alleviate some of the scandal right?"

"It might," said CJ. "But it wouldn't stop reporters from following you all around."

"I can take care of myself. I don't have anything to hide." She looked at her father. "I'll be okay Dad. I'm sure they'll be harder on you two anyway."

"Okay," said CJ. "I'll talk to Danny today and we'll set something up. But I still think we're gonna get hit on the family values issue."

Josh looked down at his hands, and twirled his thumbs. Joanie noticed the gesture and looked at him quizzically. "What is it Dad?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "what if we were engaged?"

CJ's eyes widened, Donna's mouth dropped, and Joanie just grinned. This was turning into an okay night in the end.

Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a small diamond ring. "So what do you think?"

"Josh..." Donna began.

Josh took her hand, "I love you Donna. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want us to be a family. Maybe even a bigger one someday. But no matter what happens, I want you in my life. Forever. Will you marry me?"

Donna was crying now, and Joanie could swear that CJ's eyes were also a little wet.

"Yes," whispered Donna.

If possible, Joanie smiled even wider as she watched her father slip the ring onto Donna's finger. Then he kissed her briefly before turning back to CJ. "So will that help at all? We don't have to tell them that we got engaged after the press found out. I was planning to ask tonight anyway."

"Yes Mi Amore," replied CJ. "I think we might be able to get through this after all."

End Chapter 8

no reviews, no updates. you have been warned


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: This is a short one I know. I've got a lot of schoolwork to do.

Chapter 9

"Don't be nervous?"

Joanie looked up at Danny Concannon who sat across from her and the kitchen table. One of the conditions for her interview that CJ set down was it was to occur at her house. She picked up a fork and started twirling it in her hands.

"Are we still off the record?" she asked.

"If you want to be."

"Well, off the record, try having half of DC calling your father a womanizer and your would be step-mother a whore and see how calm you feel."

"Point taken," said Danny. "And for the record, I'm sorry you have to go through this. I know a lot of the headlines were unkind. I meant you don't have to be nervous about the article. I'm not going to write anything that makes you, or your father, or Donna look bad."

"I thought you were a reporter," Joanie teased.

"Yeah well, let's see how popular I am after I slander a seventeen year old girl."

"I don't think the president would find it too amusing," Joanie added.

"Ah yes. I hadn't even thought of that."

"Plus, you know CJ would kick your ass."

Danny smiled, "That she would." He pulled a tape recorder out of his bag and placed it on the table. "Do you mind if I use this?" he asked.

Joanie shrugged, "I don't care."

Danny inserted a tape before pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. "Are you ready?"

Joanie nodded, "Let's do this."

Danny turned on the tape recorder. "First of all, when did you find out about your father and Donna?"

"I found out the day after the MS announcement."

"How?"

Joanie bit her bottom lip. "I had fallen asleep at the residence and spent the night there. When I came home Donna was here."

"Did that upset you?"

"No," said Joanie. "My father and Donna had been, in my opinion, as good as dating for years. I think Donna was upset that that's how I found out because she wanted to talk to me about it. Wanted to make sure it was okay with me."

"What do you mean by they were as good as dating for years?"

"Anyone who didn't know them, and just saw them together, would think they were dating. I've had friends at school think they were. I think half the white house thought they were. They have a understanding of each other that even I don't understand. They spend hours a day with each other, they argue, they get on each other's nerves, but in the end they were always there for each other. And for me too. Donna helped me get through the shooting."

"How?"

"She sat with me almost the whole time Dad was in surgery. She made sure I slept and ate, even though I don't think she slept or ate at all. She lived with us for a while after he got out of the hospital and I don't think I would have gotten through that time without her. In a sense, that's when she became a part of our family. A year ago she just became a bigger part. A more important part."

"You said that Donna had wanted to talk to you before you found out, did she ever talk to you about the relationship at the beginning."

"Oh yeah, we had a long talk. You know in movies when the father asks the boyfriend 'what are your intentions with my daughter?'"

Danny nodded.

"Well for me it was 'what are your intentions with my father?'"

"What was her answer?"

"She told me she loved him and me and that she wanted to be in our lives. But she asked me if I was okay with her seeing my father. She made me promise that I would tell her if I was ever having any problems with it. She said she knew that it could be hard to have someone come into your life and change things."

"What did you say?"

"I think I told her that she what I told you, that she was already in our lives, now she was just in it more. I told her that I had tried to convince my father to tell her how he felt and that I was thrilled he had."

"Have any problems come up since then with the relationship?"

"Not really. Donna's set aside one night a week where the two of us hang out. I think it's been a good thing, for both of us. I mean, my dad's great. He's done a fabulous job balancing everything and he's always been there for me. But it's not that same as having another girl to talk to."

Joanie was silent for a minute.

"My mother left my father and me right after I was born. I don't want sympathy or anything, it's just a fact. She couldn't take it anymore so she left. Josh Lyman is a wonderful father. I couldn't ask for a better one. And I was afraid that the damage my mother did to him would make it impossible for him to open up to any kind of real relationship. I've never seen my father as happy as he's been in the last year."

"What do you think about the reaction this is getting within the political arena?"

Joanie shook her head. "I don't understand it," she said. "Why would people try to turn this into something wrong? No laws were broken, they were both unattached adults, Donna hasn't gotten promoted or been given a raise. When they first got together my dad asked her if she wanted to take another position in the white house, but Donna stayed because they work so well together. The truth is, Donna probably could have gotten promoted a while ago but she chooses to stay with my father.

"As for why they kept it a secret, everyone who works in the business my father and Donna work in know how hard it is to have a personal life. They just wanted to make it a little easier on themselves and on me. They didn't want to put me through this. Doesn't matter anymore I guess."

She looked up at Danny who was smiling. "Okay," he said, "one last question."

"Kay."

"On the whole what kind of effect has this situation had on you?"

"My favorite thing they're saying is it's having an adverse effect on me. 'Think of the daughter!' they cry. 'oh no her father's living with a woman outside of wedlock!'. Give me a break. This is the twenty first century. If I had minded I would have said something. The only part of this that's had an adverse effect is the crap I have to deal with now. And the truth is, Donna Moss has given me a second chance at having a mother, something I didn't think was possible. Her presence has had such a positive effect on me I wonder why would anyone want to take that away? Or turn it into something wrong or bad. This is my family and I wish they'd just leave us alone and worry about important things."

"Okay," said Danny, turning off the tape recorder. "Thank you."

"Will I get to see the article?" Joanie asked.

"If I hurry I can get it to my editor tonight and it should be in tomorrow or at the very latest, the day after." He started to pack up his things.

"Danny?"

He stopped packing and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you," she said. "I know you didn't have to do this and you probably would have been better off writing something about how wrong we were."

"Are you kidding?" Danny replied. He stood up, "I'll tell you a secret," he said. "I've been rooting for those two since the first campaign."

Joanie laughed as she walked with him to the door.

"And I'll tell you what else," he said. "Even the people who are saying those things about your dad and Donna knew it was coming. At least those who'd ever met your dad and Donna." He walked out onto the front steps. "I'll see you around."

Joanie watched him walk away and closed the door.

The next day Joanie woke up early and hurried outside to grab the newspaper. She hurriedly pulled it out of the plastic bag and opened it to the front page. Right there was the headline,

"**A Second Chance at Family**: Josh Lyman, Donna Moss, and Joanie Lyman speak out on the scandal that's changed their lives"

Joanie grinned and ran to her father and Donna's bedroom. She knocked and waited until she heard a muffled, "Come in" before opening the door.

"Look," she said. "It's on the front page. She handed the paper to her father. Donna read over his shoulder and they both smiled.

"Alright!" said Josh.

At the white house Leo turned the lights on in his office and picked up the newspaper. Reading the headlines he smiled, "Well what do you know," he said.

End Chapter 9

Next part will be up soon. And may include a wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Though many have noticed that I've kept pretty well with the timeline of the show. However I have made the executive decision that in my universe, Thorton Wilde never dies, gets elected, and Sam stays at the white house. Anyone doesn't like it, tough cookies. Nothing against Will, but Sam leaving never made any sense.  
_

_  
_Chapter 10_  
_

Joanie sat in her newly set up dorm room staring at her computer. She was scanning the news from After Danny's article was published a little over two months ago, the noise and chaos surrounding her father and Donna had slowly died down. The wedding date had been set for Decmber 15th so Joanie knew Donna was frantically trying to get everything ready.

But for now, the rest of the staff was frantically trying to get everything ready for the debate which would take place tomorrow. With the election right after, a lot of weight was being put on this debate. Joanie was taking election day off from school to spend the day with her father at the white house.

Pulling up her mail inbox she saw that she had another letter from Donna. Donna wrote her at least twice a week with updates from the west wing. Or in this case, from debate camp as the subject implied.

To: 

From: donna.mosswhitehouse.gov

Subject: Debate Camp Craziness

Hey kiddo? How're classes going? Make sure to learn from your father's college experience and don't work too hard. Things here are hectic but everyone is optimistic. If he can do well tomorrow then we may win this thing after all.

In completely unrelated and shocking news, Andi (Toby's ex-wife) is pregnant...with twins! Here we were saying that Toby should just get her pregnant if he wanted to marry her and he already has. She's still saying no though. But, any way, I digress.

There's your father's bellow so I'll say goodbye now. See you in a couple of days.

Donna.

Joanie was shocked. Andi was pregnant? Toby that dog!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was almost twelve and Joanie could tell her father was about to loose it. Election nights always did this to him, even more so when it was his candidate running. They were standing in the communications bullpen with the rest of the senior staff (minus Leo who was with the first family), their assistants, and anyone else who was nearby. Twelve different TVs were turned to twelve different news stations and everyone's eyes were moving back and forth between them. Everyone was talking quietly to each other while trying to mentally calculate how long before enough states were reporting in.

"Hey guys," Donna said over the dull roar. She grabbed a remote and turned one of the TV's way up. The anchorwoman was pressing her hand to her ear.

"This is it," said Toby.

Joanie reached for her father's hand and felt his fingers curl around hers. She looked up at him and smiled. Then they looked back at the television as the anchor addressed the audience.

"Okay," she said. "Ladies and gentlemen, with 95 of precincts reporting we are ready to call the 2002 presidential election for President J..."

The rest of the words were drowned out because as soon as she said President the room exploded with cheering. Toby picked up CJ and spun her around, Sam grabbed Ed and Larry in a bear hug, and Josh threw his arms around Donna, kissing her and not caring who was watching. Then he turned to Joanie. She was smiling so big it was starting to hurt. She jumped into his arms like she had when she was little.

"You did it Dad!" she cried.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Then the cheering stopped and everyone started clapping. Joanie pulled away from her father and saw the president and Leo walk into the room. Jed hugged each one of the senior staff, and Joanie could swear there were tears in both his and Leo's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Joanie knocked on the door and waited until her father yelled "come in". Josh turned as she walked into the room and he smiled. "You look great," he said.

"Thanks," she replied. She really did like her dress. She and Donna had picked it out together and Donna had made sure it wasn't the stereotypical bridesmaid's dress. There was no fluff or fringe. It was a pale blue ankle length dress with thick tank top straps and just the smallest hint of glitter in the fabric.

"You look pretty snazzy yourself." She admired the way her father looked in a tux. "Donna told me to come and straighten your tie." She stepped foreword and stood in front of him.

"How does Donna look?" he asked as she fixed his bowtie.

"Don't ask me things you know I won't tell you."

Josh grinned, "Fair enough," he said.

"Are you nervous?" Joanie asked.

Josh shrugged, "Not really. It's not like a whole lot is going to change after today."

"I know," replied Joanie. "But it's still a big day."

"Yes it is."

Joanie finished with his tie and leaned back to look at him. "You look very handsome Dad," she said at last.

"Come here," said Josh holding out his arms.

"We'll wrinkle our clothes," she warned, but she stepped into his embrace anyway. He hugged her tight for a long moment.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For giving me the strength to live."

Joanie felt tears come to her eyes at his words. "I'm proud of you," she told him. She pulled away. "I've gotta get back. I'll see you soon." She kissed his cheek, "Good luck."

Just as she was about to leave Josh called her back. "How did you learn to do that?" he asked, indicating his tie.

"Donna taught me," Joanie said. "She told me you never figure out how to do it so I should know. I'll see you soon." She closed the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later as Josh stood next to Sam and Toby (he'd asked them both to stand with him) in the middle of the Rose Garden he marveled at the weather. The whole of the week before it had rained every day. Donna had even gone so far as to create a back up plan for if the weather was bad. But Saturday morning had dawned sunny and clear so the ceremony was being held outside.

They had chosen the Rose Garden because it was easy to set up and it meant the president could attend without much hassle. Plus, as Donna pointed out to him, how many people could say they'd been married at the White House?

Josh looked over to the front row where the president, first lady, and Zoey were sitting. Pride shown in Jed's eyes and he nodded at Josh. Next to the first family sat Leo, Charlie, Margaret, Carol, Bonnie, Ginger, Debbie, Ed, and Larry. Behind them sat Admiral Fitzwallace, Nancy McNally, Danny Concannon, and even Lord John Marbury had shown up. Even stranger was the fact that he was sober.

On the other side of the aisle sat Josh and Donna's families. His mother, her mother, sister, brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. It was a small group and Josh liked that. It felt right.

Then he saw the guests turn and Josh straitened. CJ had just walked out of the patio doors. Music began playing from speakers set up around them and Josh heard people laugh slightly and he smiled. He and Donna had decided not to use the traditional wedding march. They both thought it wasn't them. So they had decided to use the Beatles' "When I'm 64" As CJ made her way down the aisle Josh listened to Paul McCartney.

_When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now,_

_Will you still be sending me a Valentine_

_birthday greetings, bottle of wine?_

_If I'd been out 'till quarter to three,_

_would you lock the door?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me,_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

Joanie stepped onto the lawn and Josh thought he might cry, she looked so beautiful and he once again thanked god that he hadn't screwed up her life too badly.

_You'll be older, too._

_And if you say the word, I could stay with you._

_I could be handy, mending a fuse, when your lights have gone._

_You can knit a sweater by the fireside, _

_Sunday mornings, go for a ride._

_Doing the garden, digging the weeds, who could ask for more?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me, _

_When I'm sixty four?_

Joanie reached him and gave him a quick smile before going to stand next to CJ.

_Every summer we can rent a cottage in the Isle of Wight_

_if it's not to dear. We shall scrimp and save._

_Ah, grandchildren on your knee, Vera, Chuck, and Dave._

When Donna came outside, walking next to her father, Josh knew it was pointless to try not to cry. She was more beautiful than he had ever thought possible. As she walked towards him he couldn't take his eyes off her face. He wondered what he had done to deserve this woman.

_Send me a postcard, drop me a line stating point of view._

_Indicate precisely what you mean to say, _

_yours sincerely wasting away._

_Give me your answer, fill in a form, mine forever more._

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me, _

_when I'm sixty four?_

As the song came to an end Donna and her father reached Josh. Daniel Moss kissed his daughter on the cheek and then shook Josh's hand. "Be good to her Son," he said, tears in his eyes.

"I will Sir," promised Josh.

The ceremony itself went by very quickly and before Josh knew it he was saying 'I do' and then he was kissing Donna and everyone was clapping and cheering. He hugged everyone and then finally came to Joanie.

"Well that's it," she said. "You're an old married man now."

"Yes I am," he said. "But I was your father first and I'll always be your father."

Joanie hugged him. "Way to go Daddy," she said.

Josh kissed the top of her head.

Joanie felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Donna standing there. The two of them hugged.

"I love you," Joanie whispered.

Donna was taken aback. "I love you too." They pulled apart and walked with the rest of the guests back to the great dining room.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Joanie stretched out on her bed. She was home for the summer and she, her father, and Donna had just gotten back from Zoey's graduation. She knew that Zoey was planning to go to France with her boyfriend Jean-Paul. Joanie was both jealous and disgusted. She really couldn't stand Jean-Paul.

She understood why Zoey would want to date someone not involved with her father's job at all, and she respected that, but there was something about Jean-Paul that wasn't right. Joanie knew that Zoey was having second thoughts about the trip and about her relationship with the French prince altogether.

Zoey had come to talk to her the day after the White House was shot at. She told Joanie that she wondered if the reasons she had broken up with Charlie were stupid and immature. Joanie did her best to just listen but couldn't help interjecting once.

"Zo," she's said, "why did you ask Charlie out?"

"Cause I liked him, and I thought he was cute and sweet and smart."

"Why did you agree to go out with Jean-Paul?"

"Because he's different than anyone I've ever been with?'

"Well do you think that might be a strange reason to date someone?"

Zoey had moved the conversation to school after that and Joanie didn't push the subject.

Joanie yawned and wandered out of her bedroom. It was late, Donna should be home any second and then her father would be home soon after, if nothing came up.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Joanie went to the window and saw two men in long black coats standing on the front steps. She recognized one of the men as Agent Howston, he had been one of the agents on CJ's detail. Her stomach tightened and she moved to open the door.

"Miss Lyman?" asked Agent Howston.

"Yes."

"We need you to come with us."

"What's going on?"

"Ma'am," said the other agent, "we're under orders to bring you to the white house, we can't tell you anything else at this time."

Joanie nodded. Stepping outside she closed and locked the front door. She was ushered into the typical black sedan. The ride to the white house passed in silence. When they reached their destination Joanie was herded by the two agents to the communication's bullpen. Donna was sitting on the edge of her desk talking on the phone. There were tears in her eyes. Joanie walked over to her.

"Is it the president?" she asked.

Donna looked up and more tears came. "Joanie's here," she said into the phone. She listened for a moment then handed the receiver to Joanie. "It's your dad."

Joanie spoke rapidly into the phone. "Dad? What's going on? They wouldn't tell me anything. Are you okay? Is it the president? Is it..."

Josh cut her off, "Jo," he said, "Zoey's been taken."

Joanie opened her mouth but no sound came.

"She was kidnapped from the club," continued Josh. "They brought you in to make sure you were safe."

Joanie was going to be sick.

She let the phone slip from her hand and sprinted to the bathroom. It had been a while since she had eaten so after a moment she was just dry heaving. It was a full five minutes before she flushed the toilet and sat back. She heard the door open.

"Joanie?"

Joanie tried to stand but her legs buckled beneath her. In an instant CJ's arms were holding her up and leading her to the sink. Joanie turned on the cold water and rinsed out her mouth. Then she splashed some water on her face.

"Are you okay?" asked CJ.

Joanie just stared at her.

"Come on," said CJ, directing her out of the bathroom. "You can lie down in my office."

XXXXXXXXX

The next few days were a blur for everyone, especially Joanie. She spent most of the time staring at the television. She spoke only when she was asked a question she couldn't answer by nodding.

When President Bartlet stepped down, she thought the staff would loose all hope. They tried to keep her from noticing because they knew she was having a rough time, but Joanie could tell that they were on the brink of loosing their collective spirit. With the announcement that Sharif has been assassinated on top of everything else, it was all the staff could do to show up everyday. The birth of the twins was the only ray of light that shined during that time.

Zoey was found after a week. The president resumed office and things began to return to something that resembled normal. But Joanie was still withdrawn and rarely spoke. Josh and Donna had both tried to get her to tell them what was wrong. Even a visit from the newborn Huck and Molly couldn't bring her out of it.

About two weeks after Zoey had been found, Josh went looking for Charlie. The young man was sitting at his computer in the outer office.

"Hey," said Josh.

"Hey," replied Charlie, not looking up. "He's in a meeting right now but he should have a minute in about fifteen."

"I was actually looking for you."

Charlie looked up. "What's up?"

"I know you're going through a lot right now. And I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to talk to Joanie."

"Joanie? What's wrong?"

"She was pretty messed up when Zoey was gone, understandably. But she hasn't come out of it yet. I think there's something about this incident that she's not telling us. And I think it's killing her. I thought that maybe you could talk to her. Everyone else has tried. I didn't want to ask you before because I knew you were also going through some stuff, but I worried that something is really wrong."

Charlie thought for a moment, then he stood up and knocked on the door to the oval office before stepping inside. He emerged a second later. "Is she at home?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Josh.

"Kay, I told the president I'd be back in an hour."

Josh put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie opened the door to Joanie's room. Joanie was lying on her side facing the wall. "Hey," he said.

Joanie rolled over and stared at him. Charlie moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "So why are you blaming yourself?" he asked.

Joanie stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you know?" she asked.

"You have the same look on your face that I did when my mother died. I had asked her to switch shifts that day. I blamed myself for a long time."

Joanie was silent.

"It wasn't your fault," Charlie told her.

"Yes it was," said Joanie. "I told her to go. She and I were talking the night before. She told me she was having second thoughts about France and about Jean-Paul. She said that she still had feelings for you and that she didn't want to go to the club. I told her she should go and straighten stuff out with Jean-Paul. If I hadn't said anything she wouldn't have gone! She wouldn't have been taken! The president wouldn't have stepped down!"

Joanie was shouting now, tears running down her face. "I had to tell her what to do! It's my fault all this happened." She put her face in her hands. "How can I face any of them again?"

Charlie put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her against him. "What happened to Zoey was the kidnapper's fault," he said. "It was Jean-Paul's fault for spiking her drink. And it was the guy who sold him the stuff's fault for selling him stuff that was laced. It wasn't your fault."

They stayed like that for several minutes until Joanie's sobs finally subsided.

"Everyone's worried about you," Charlie said as he pulled away.

"I was afraid that if they knew they would blame me."

"No one is going to blame you Joanie."

"How could Zoey ever forgive me?" asked Joanie.

"Just ask her," said Charlie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Joanie stood outside Zoey's room in the residence and tried to get her pulse to slow down.

After Charlie talked to her she had agreed to come back to the white house. She apologized to her father and Donna and told them she would explain everything after she talked to Zoey.

She had been standing outside the door for a while, trying to work up the courage to go in. Charlie and told her that Zoey wouldn't be angry, but Joanie wasn't sure if she believed him. Taking a deep breath she knocked softly on the door before opening it and peaking inside.

"Zoey?"

Zoey looked up from where she was lying on the couch.

"Hey Jo," she said, smiling. She looked tired, but much better than she had when they first found her.

"Can I come in?" asked Joanie.

"Sure."

Joanie stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over and stood in front of the couch. Zoey pulled her legs up and Joanie sat down on the edge. Neither spoke for several minutes.

"He put the stuff in my drink," Zoey said at last. "I didn't take it."

Joanie was taken aback. "I knew that," she said.

"You did?"

"Sure, it was in the statement Jean-Paul gave." She looked at Zoey, a puzzled look on her face. "Why would you think I didn't know that?"

"Cause you didn't come and see me after I got back. I figured it was because you were upset that I'd taken the drugs and then been out of it when they took me."

"Are you crazy?" said Joanie. "I didn't come to see you cause I thought you and your family would never forgive me."

"What?" asked Zoey.

"God Zoey," said Joanie standing up and walking to the other side of the room. "I told you to go to that party. You didn't want to go and I told you you should. If I had just kept my mouth shut, none of this would have happened."

"You're probably right," said Zoey.

Joanie wiped tears from her eyes. She knew Charlie had been wrong.

"But if I hadn't asked Charlie out, then your father never would have been shot," Zoey finished.

Joanie was about to respond but she stopped, and thought about what Zoey had said. "I never thought about it like that."

"After Rossalyn I was afraid to go see your father. I thought he must blame me."

"He didn't," Joanie told her. "He didn't blame anyone but the shooters."

Zoey nodded, "And I don't blame anyone but the people who did this to me."

Joanie walked back over to the couch and sat down. "Do you forgive me?" she asked.

Zoey looked at the younger woman and saw the same guilt she had felt after the shooting. She remembered wanting nothing more than for Josh to forgive her. "Yes," she said. "Of course I do. You didn't do anything wrong."

Joanie hugged her fiercely and Zoey found herself hugging back just as hard.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Please review. Any ideas about what should happen next?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Joanie stood in front of the mirror and adjusted her cap. She was graduating from Law School today. It had been six years since the president was reelected, Zoey was kidnapped and Huck and Molly were born.

Andi had been killed in a bombing in Gaza almost five years before and Joanie still felt a pang in her stomach when she thought about it. Toby probably wouldn't have survived her death if it hadn't been for the twins. The spring after Bartlet's second term ended and, to the horror of everyone on the staff, a republican by the name of Henry Jenkins became president, he and CJ had moved in together and Joanie had never seen him happier.

Sam had run for Congress in California after Bartlet had left office and had won. He was currently serving out his first term. He and Mallory had married three years ago had a two year old daughter.

Charlie and Zoey were still together. Charlie had graduated from law school the year before, and Zoey was at graduate school getting her masters in international affairs.

Leo had officially retired from politics and spent a good portion of his time with the first family. He had talked about hitting the lecture circuit again but for now was just enjoying doing nothing.

Everyone had driven up to Harvard for Joanie's graduation and she could hear the bustle coming from the other room. There was a loud crash followed by laughing and shouting. Joanie knew Huck and Molly were probably chasing Daniel around again.

At the end of Bartlet's second term Josh and Donna decided they wanted to have kids. When Donna got pregnant, they decided that the best thing to do was for Donna to stop working. She said it wouldn't be fair if both the child's parents were gone all the time. Josh had been against the idea at first but had eventually agreed, after Donna told him that she was planning on going back to school to finish her degree.

Then, in her second month, Donna miscarried. Still determined to have children, they tried again and soon after Donna was pregnant.

She made it four months before she lost the second baby too. The doctors then told her that there was a very good chance she'd never be able to carry a child to term.

Josh and Donna had talked long and hard about their options and decided that if they couldn't have kids of their own, they should give another child a home. Although originally planning to adopt a newborn, they had eventually decided that they wanted to adopt an older child. After several months of paperwork and visiting homes they had met, and instantly fallen in love with, Daniel and Sarah. Daniel was eleven at the time and Sarah was six. Their father had taken off before Sarah was born and their mother had died in a car accident.

All of a sudden Joanie had two siblings, both the sweetest kids imaginable. Though they both still had scars from the past, none of the events in their lives had made them angry or bitter. They had taken to both Josh and Donna instantly and had slipped into a family life almost at once.

Daniel was now fourteen and was Huck and Molly's idol. They followed him everywhere and he, in a testament to his good nature, never grew tired of their company. He was a bright kid who did well in school. He was interested in politics but unlike Joanie, had no interest in becoming involved. More interested in science, he had expressed an interest in going to medical school, much to the delight of his adopted grandma Abby.

Sarah was a shy nine year old who spent a lot of time reading. She was a gifted musician and whenever she wasn't reading she could almost always be found playing flute in her bedroom.

Both children loved Joanie and Joanie spoiled them both. Taking them to movies, baseball games, and anywhere else they wanted to go.

Joanie took one last look in the mirror and then left to join the rest of them. Then they piled into cars and headed to the campus.

Former President Bartlet spoke at the ceremony. He spoke about change and how fear of change only led to doubt of oneself. When Joanie walked across the stage to receive her degree a roar erupted from a section of the audience.

XXXXXXXXXX

After three years of having a republican running the country into the ground, they'd all had enough. Joanie got a call from her father that a major emergency planning session had been called and that they needed her.

Joanie had rushed from her apartment over to the house her father and Donna had bought when they had adopted Daniel and Sarah and was shocked to see the number of people in her living room. The whole of the senior staff was there, including Ed and Larry, Joey Lucas, Kenny, Charlie, a very pregnant Zoey, even Leo and Margaret were there.

"Wow," said Joanie to her father as she walked into the room. "You weren't kidding about the major part." Once hugs had gone around they all sat down to talk.

"So I'm assuming that either someone here is going to run, or you've all agreed on another candidate," Joanie began. "Am I right?"

"Sam's going to run," Toby said. "He's got the most well known face of any of us and he also has a voting record."

"Plus he's a good looking guy with a wife and daughter," added Ed.

"Which is a definite change from the status quo," said Larry.

"The people want to see someone young with an offer of something better," concluded Ed.

Joanie laughed, "It's been three years and you still do that," she told the pair.

"Scary isn't it?" replied Larry with a grin.

"Jed's going to be behind you one hundred percent," said Leo.

"Have you talked to him?" asked Josh.

"I did," said Zoey. "He's excited and wants to help."

"I think we need to run the campaign out of DC," said CJ.

"What are the chances for nomination at this point?" asked Charlie.

"They're good," replied Leo. "Callway's going to run for sure and possibly Farrows. But they both have weaknesses and they can be exploited."

"What about our weak points?" asked Toby. "How bad will they hurt us?"

Everyone looked at Joey. She paused for a moment then began to sign very quickly.

"It's impossible to say," Kenny translated. "It will come up that the presidential candidate slept with a call girl, that the potential chief of staff is Jewish and has PTSD. But these things can be spun and explained away. It is also possible to make the opponent look foolish when he brings the issues up. It will depend on the context and how we respond."

There was silence as everyone tried to wrap their brains around the plan. They were going to do this, Joanie thought. They were going back to the white house.

"Sam, Mal, Josh, Donna," began Leo. "Are you sure about this?"

The two couples looked at each other. Then they all nodded.

"Alright," said Leo. "Let's get a guy elected president."

As people began to split into groups to do more planning Joanie excused herself from the living room and walked into the kitchen. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Senator Gines' office and left a message saying that she would be leaving after the week was done. The job had paid almost nothing and Senator Gines was little more than a stuffed shirt so Joanie didn't feel too bad.

She heard laughter coming from Daniel's bedroom and went to investigate. When she opened the door she was met with cries of "Joanie!" and was then attacked by several children. Joanie had forgotten how many of them there were.

Huck and Molly were now seven, CJ and Toby had adopted another girl named Elizabeth last year who was nine, Sam and Mallory's daughter Jessica was almost three, Charlie and Zoey's first child Seth was two, Sarah had just turned eleven, and Daniel was the oldest by far at fifteen, his sixteenth birthday was in a week. After the younger kids had stopped jumping all over Joanie, Daniel got up from his place on the floor and hugged her. They stood to the side and watched the younger children play.

"What do you think about all this?" Joanie asked.

"Dad wants to do it," he answered. "So does Uncle Sam. We've got to get this guy out and Sam seems like the best choice. Of course Dad is going to be his chief of staff. Who else would it be."

"It'll change everything," Joanie told him. "There's a chance stuff will be said about you that isn't pleasant."

"I know that. But I think it's worth it."

"What does Sarah think? She's so shy."

"Yeah, Dad talked to her about it. He told her that if she didn't want to be in front of cameras she didn't have to be. But she wants to help. Did you quit working for Gines?"

"Yes. Thank god."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd gone to work for the real thing," replied Joanie, quoting the story her father told about leaving Hoynes for Bartlet.

"Has Dad told you what you'll be doing?" asked Daniel.

"No, he hasn't."

Daniel grinned, his dimples showing.

"What?" asked Joanie.

"You'll see," he replied before walking back to the group and lifting Seth onto his shoulders causing the toddler to shriek in delight. As he bounced the boy on his shoulders he looked back at Joanie and smiled. Joanie smiled back, amazed at her family.

She walked back into the living room where everyone was still talking a mile a minute. She noticed that her father wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen and found him pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"You know Donna doesn't like you drinking that stuff," she said from the doorway.

Josh looked at her and rolled his eyes. "If it's not her on my case it's you," he lamented.

"You have a sensitive system."

"I do not."

Joanie shook her head. "Fine. Daniel said that you have a job for me," she said.

Josh grinned and nodded, "We decided that Charlie is going to run the campaign office here. With Zoey being pregnant and all, we thought it was the best thing. Toby is going to be running the speech writing, CJ will be press secretary and Sam is bringing a guy he met named Will Bailey to work with Toby. We're also bringing in Bruno. He's the best at this and he got us elected once."

"I can't believe Bruno agreed. What's Leo gonna do for the campaign?"

"Leo's going to be on the road. He wants to go with Mal and the kids. He's made it clear that he doesn't want a job if Sam gets elected. Besides of course the occasional advice."

"What about Daniel and Sarah? Not to mention Donna?"

"We've talked about it and gave them a choice. Donna would stay and work in the DC office so they could go to school here, or we could get tutors and we'd all go."

"They went with the tutors huh?'

"Yeah. We knew Sarah wouldn't mind but surprisingly, neither did Daniel. He said it was worth it."

"So I'm assuming I'm going on the road with you guys then as well?"

"Sam and I want you to work directly with Bruno during the campaign. You two will be running the campaign. With the help of everybody else of course."

Joanie's mouth dropped.

Josh laughed, "Of course if you'd rather stay here and answer phones I'd understand."

"Dad...I...I'm a year out of law school I can't do this."

"Yes you can," he said sincerely. "You know more about this business than most of the people Bruno could bring in. And more importantly, you know Sam, you know all of us and you know how we want the campaign to be run."

"Thank you Dad," she said.

"Don't thank me, this was Donna's idea."

Joanie raised an eyebrow, "Donna?" she asked.

Just then Donna walked into the kitchen, "What?" she asked. She spotted the beer in Josh's hand. "Joshua," she said.

"For the last time," Josh cried, "I don't have a sensitive stomach!" He walked out of the kitchen pretending to be offended.

Joanie and Donna looked at each other before laughing. Donna to the sink and filled up the tea kettle. She put it on the stove and turned on the burner.

"It was your idea?" asked Joanie.

"What was my idea?"

Joanie just stared at her.

"Oh, the whole running the campaign with Bruno thing. Yeah, that was my idea."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't a whole lot older than you when I walked into your father's office and hired myself. He took a chance on me, so now we're going to take a chance on you. Though, I will admit you're a little more qualified than I was."

"I've never done anything like this before."

"I know. But it's not like you won't have help. Anyway, what's the worse that can happen?"

"We'll lose."

"That's right. And then we'll come back here and move on to the next thing. Now, what's the best that could happen?"

"We win."

"Exactly. Worth the chance right?"

"Damn straight."

Donna smiled and the two of them went back to the living room to join the rest of the group. Joanie sat down next to Leo on the couch.

"How you doing kid?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected I guess."

"You scared?"

"Of course I'm scared."

"You should be," said Leo. "The press'll have a field day when they find out our campaign manager is twenty-five years old."

Joanie's face fell. "Thanks for the pep talk I guess."

Leo smiled, "Let 'em have a field day," he said. "When we win they'll eat their words. You remember what we said when the press told us we were crazy to try and get a man with MS elected?"

"Bring it on," replied Joanie.

"Yes."

"I still don't know if I can do this," Joanie said looking around the room. People were talking in small groups, occasionally yelling or laughing.

Leo turned and put a hand on her shoulder. "At the beginning of the first campaign, right before your father came on, Jed told me he wasn't sure if he was the right man to become president. I told him 'act as if ye have faith and faith shall be given to you.'"

Joanie smiled, "I've heard this story. Fake it till you make it right?"

"Right."

_Author's note- Next: a presidential campaign, and a love interest for Joanie that brings up issues the Bartlet staff has seen before._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. Sorry it took so long to update._

XXXXXXXX

Joanie sat on the darkened campaign writing furiously on a yellow notepad. She heard someone walk up the aisle and stop next to her seat, she didn't need to look up to know it was David. His presence was instantly recognizable to her even though they'd been working together only three months.

David Macafee had been a senior aide to George Mitchell who had been brought in to work with Sam on the minority vote right before the NAACP endorsed him. Sam hadn't been impressed with Mitchell but he had taken an instant liking to David. Josh said that David reminded him of Sam when he was younger. For a few weeks Joanie had been pestering Sam and Bruno to hire another campaign manager. Sam knew that Joanie was beginning to get tired so he offered David the job and promised a position in the white house if he was elected. David took it without hesitation.

The new arrangement had worked out well because it allowed Bruno to spend more time in DC with his new wife, and it allowed Joanie to split the task of running the campaign with another person. Beyond that, she and David had become instant friends. They worked well together. Now after working together for just over four weeks they oftentimes knew what the other was thinking before they had a chance to say it.

Joanie put a hand up before David could speak, "I know it's late but this has to get done."

David sat down in the seat next to her. "It doesn't have to get done tonight," he said quietly, mindful of the sleeping people scattered all over the bus. "Get some sleep. Your father'll have my head if you're as exhausted tomorrow as you were this morning."

Joanie scowled. "I'm twenty five years old and he still thinks I'm five. He isn't even here for crying out loud."

"But he's meeting us in Phoenix tomorrow and if you look like death warmed over I'll be in trouble."

"What are you? My keeper?"

"No, but you father somehow thinks I have influence over you. Though where he got that idea I'll never figure out." He reached his hand out and stopped her pen. "We've been working on the plan for Illinois for weeks now. You taking a few hours off to sleep isn't going to put us back."

"I don't know why I take this from you. You work harder than I do."

David rolled his eyes. "Even if that was true, I also know the value of at least five hours sleep. You should know better than anyone that when we get to the white house we're not gonna sleep for eight years. So I'd stock up now."

Joanie shook her head but she was smiling. One of the things she had always liked about David was his optimism. He never questioned that they were going to win. It was a given to him. He worked to make it happen never doubting that it would happen regardless of whether or not he was on the campaign. It's true that Sam was leading in the polls by a good margin, but Joanie knew that a lot of Sam's recent success was due to the ideas she and David had come up with.

Reluctantly she put down the pad of paper. "Alright," she relented, "I'll sleep."

David grinned and settled himself in the chair. Like many nights before, Joanie curled up on the seat and rested her head on his shoulder while he draped his arm around her shoulder. They never questioned why they did this or whether or not it was a good idea. They both found that they slept better when the other was near.

In fact David was finding himself more and more drawn to Joanie as the weeks passed. He was beginning to realize that it wasn't out of nervousness about the job that his stomach jumped when she came near him. His feelings scared him. This was Josh Lyman's daughter. David knew right away that Josh, in fact all of the staff from the Bartlet administration, were very protective of Joanie.

He understood their feelings. Ever since she had first smiled at him he had wanted to protect her. As he spent more and more time with her the feeling had only increased. He knew it was a bad idea. The campaign was already being attacked by the right-wing because of Zoey and Charlie. He shuddered to think what would happen if the future chief of staff's daughter was dating a black man. But this didn't stop him from aching for her.

As he felt her breathing steady David quickly glanced around to make sure everyone was sleeping. Convinced they were all out, he reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from her face the leaned down and placed a light kiss to her forehead. He reached up and was about to turn off the light when Joanie's voice stopped him.

"Why do you always wait until you think I'm sleep before you do that?" Joanie murmured.

David jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. He quickly tried to change the subject, "I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"You didn't," replied Joanie. "Why do you do that?" she asked again.

David sighed, "Because I thought you were asleep."

Joanie sat up and looked at him as best she could in the dim light. "This wasn't the first time you've done that," she said.

"No," David admitted.

"Why?"

"Look, Jo, I'm sorry. You weren't meant to know. I'll won't..."

Joanie stopped him by gently pressing her lips to his. She pulled back after a moment and searched his eyes. When she saw confusion it was her turn to stammer, "That was...I shouldn't have done that it was...I mean we..."

David realized that she had gotten the wrong idea so he put his hands to her face and captured her lips with his. This time it was several minutes before they finally pulled apart.

"Do you think this is wise?" asked David.

"I don't know," replied Joanie.

"This could cause a lot of problems," he said. "I don't want to hurt the campaign. After everything Sam's done for me."

"We could keep it a secret." Joanie said.

"That hasn't worked out so well in the past. People are bound to find out. You've been through one scandal like that before, I couldn't make you do it again."

Joanie looked at her feet, "I couldn't make you go through that either."

They were silent for a while.

"Although," said Joanie, "you're not my boss, and I'm not yours. So we could avoid that issue."

David smiled at her, "That wouldn't be the main issue and you know it," he said. "The campaign is getting enough flack over Charlie and Zoey. We'd only make it worse."

"But the people who'd care wouldn't vote for us anyway," Joanie argued. "David we can't live our lives on those kind of people's terms." She reached up and put hand to his face.

David placed his hand over hers. "A part of me knows that. But I just don't think it's safe."

Joanie felt the tears starting to well up behind her eyes so she looked away. David's shoulder's sank. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Then he got up and moved to the other side of the bus. Joanie leaned her head against the window and stared at the lights that passed.

XXXXXXXXX

A week passed and Joanie didn't want to live through another one like it. She and David had barely spoken. There was no tension between them, but there was no ease either. The two person team that they had created was gone. They were both obviously miserable but no one else on the campaign knew what was wrong, or how to help.

After a week and a half they were all back in DC for a few days. Donna came to Joanie's office and stood in the doorway. "Is there something going on that I, or your father, or Sam should know about?" she asked.

Joanie shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." She looked at the young woman for a moment. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Joanie's eyes shot up. "Who?" she asked as innocently as she could.

Donna was not fooled. "Look, I'm not going to tell you guys how to live your lives. You're both adults. Just do something one way or the other cause we need the old Joanie and David back if we're gonna win this thing." She squeezed Joanie's shoulder and walked away to find Daniel and Sarah.

Joanie took a deep breath and looked at the wall that separated her small office from David's. She stood up and went into his office. He was on the phone but when he saw her walk in he quickly ended the conversation and stood up, walking around to stand in front of his desk. Joanie closed the door and the two of them faced each other.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"So I guess things have been sort of off," Joanie observed.

"Yeah they have."

"We didn't want to hurt the campaign and that's what we're doing."

"You're right," said David. "It isn't fair."

They both looked up at each other and their eyes met. For a moment, neither moved. Then, simultaneously, they reached for each other. David kissed her fiercely and Joanie lost all train of thought. There was just the feel of his lips on hers, his hands in her hair. She felt the ache that had been present all week slowly start to disappear. David pulled back from her mouth and pulled her close, resting forehead against hers.

"I missed you," he whispered. "We can keep it a secret, or we can put up a billboard, I don't care."

"Let's see what this really is before we put up a billboard," said Joanie. "But I thought you said we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret."

"It can't be any harder than living this past week over again."

Joanie brought his mouth back to hers and it was several minutes before they pulled apart.

David kissed her forehead. "Are you scared?"

"A little," Joanie admitted.

"Me too."

XXXXXXXXXX

For a while, however, there was to be nothing to be afraid of. David and Joanie went back to work and everything seemed normal. Joanie was sure that Donna knew something had happened, but she was also sure that Donna was the only one. Everyone was too wrapped up in the campaign to notice.

It couldn't last forever though. Three weeks before the election and almost a month after David and Joanie had begun to see each other, they were all in Wisconsin. Josh was wandering around the nearly empty temporary headquarters early in the morning when he noticed that a light was coming from one of the rooms. He opened the door to find his daughter curled up on a couch with her co-campaign manager. He was overwhelmed by a feeling that he himself couldn't place. It was somewhere between anger and fear.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Joanie and David both sat up instantly. "Dad," Joanie began, "I can explain."

Josh cut her off, "Is this a thing?" he asked. "The two of you?" He gestured between them.

Donna, who had seen the sleeping pair earlier and had decided to leave them be seeing no harm as there was almost no one in the building, came rushing into the room when she heard Josh's yells. Josh turned to face her. "They're a thing!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down Josh," said Donna. "I know. I noticed something a few weeks ago. You guys just haven't got your acts together."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I was waiting for Joanie and David to tell us! I knew they would when they were ready!"

David decided to venture a try, "We thought you would understand why we would want to keep this to ourselves. We didn't me any harm.

"Didn't mean any harm!," Josh yelled. "Do you realize what this means? Did you even think about how this could affect us?"

"How can you say that?" Joanie shouted back. Unable to control herself any longer. "Do you really think this could hurt the campaign that much? We were hurting the campaign by staying apart once we realized how we felt."

"Screw the campaign." said Josh, his voice becoming desperate. "I don't give a damn about how this could hurt the campaign."

"Then what are you talking about?" asked Joanie.

"I was shot!" he shouted. "Do you think these people would blink before coming after you? Charlie and Zoey live their lives in constant fear, for themselves and their children. How could you not tell us so we could at least get you some protection?"

Joanie and David were stunned. "I won't be afraid of them Dad," Joanie said. "Do you remember when you went back to work after the shooting. I was scared and I asked you how you could go back when you'd almost died. You told me that being scared meant letting them win. Look at Charlie and Zoey. The didn't have to join the campaign. They knew it was dangerous but they said 'so what? We're not going to be intimidated'. They could have stayed apart but they didn't. And now there's Seth and Eli. So the shooters lost."

Joanie moved to stand next to David, slipping her hand into his.

"Mr. Lyman," said David, "I promise that as long as I'm alive I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe." He turned to Joanie and smiled. "And happy," he added.

Josh studied the pair for a moment. He caught Donna's eye and she smiled slightly. Josh looked at his daughter. She was looking between him and David and he recognized the look in her eye. It was the same way Donna looked at him. He opened his arms, "Come here," he said. Joanie stepped into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he said.

"We should have told you," Joanie mumbled into his shoulder.

Josh looked over her head at David who was standing off to one side smiling. He let go of Joanie and reached out his hand. David grinned and shook it.

"You're smiling now," said Josh, "but the only reason I'm not going to give you an overprotective father speech is because I know when Jed finds out about this he'll want to speak with you."

David's smile disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since an update. I think I'm getting towards the end of this story. Maybe two or three more chapters. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and please, if you can vote, VOTE!

XXXXXXXX

Jenkins' camp had agreed on one debate that was to happen one week before the election. Because Sam's camp had wanted three debates, they had finally agreed to just the one on the condition that it would be a town hall type debate in which voters would ask questions and the candidates could address each other.

Joanie and David had spent the better part of a month preparing for the debate and two nights before they were in Manchester for the debate camp. Jed and Abby had offered the use of the house to do the last minute prep and everyone had readily agreed. It meant that all the various kids could come as well because there was more than enough to keep them occupied. And if they did get bored, Jed would begin to tell a story and they were all instantly enthralled.

It was now close to midnight and Sam was sitting in the living room with Jed who was giving him advice on how to handle himself during the debate. Especially when he is being attacked by Jenkins. Josh was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, half listening to the Jed and Sam, and half listening to the conversation Will and Joanie were having at the kitchen table.

In the last several weeks of the election Joanie had been spending more and more time writing. She and Will worked well together and were now sitting at the table bent over drafts of possible answers to the debate questions on the economy.

Josh turned as David walked into the kitchen. The young man sat down next to Joanie and Josh saw Joanie reach under the table to squeeze his hand before they both turned to the pages and pages of notes that were spread over the table.

Two nights later Joanie stood in front of a monitor that was showing the debate. Josh walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't bitten your nails since you were twelve," he said.

Joanie looked down at her chewed fingernails. "Nerves," she said.

"He's doing great," said Josh.

"Yeah," said Joanie. They watched as Jenkins spoke about the tax cuts he had implemented and Sam had opposed. She chewed on her thumb nail. She and Will had worked for hours on the response to the attack they knew Jenkins would make.

"My opponent would like you to believe that only wealthy people got tax cuts. He would have the middle class forget that you too got money from the tax cut." Jenkins shrugged his shoulders. "I guess my opponent feels that forgetting details is okay in an election." The red light came on and the moderator turned to Sam.

"Congressman Seaborn you have 90 seconds to respond."

"I won't deny that middle class Americans were given tax cuts as well as the wealthy Americans," Sam began, his voice calm. "But the president would like you to forget several important details. The average middle class American with one or more children received $500 in tax cuts. Now this may seem like a substantial amount of money but I would like to remind you of several more facts. 4.5 million of those families who received $500 also lost their health coverage. This president cut after school and daycare funding, shipped 6 million jobs overseas, cut funding to post-secondary public education which caused tuition to increase by nearly 30, and cut transportation funding which caused bus, taxi, and subway fares to increase. Now I would like to know how this president thinks $500 is going to cover all those costs."

Joanie breathed a sigh of relief as Sam finished. Maybe they did have a chance.

XXXXXXXX

"How long?" Josh Lyman's voice rose above the dull roar of the room.

Toby turned to him, "We should know within five minutes."

Josh looked over the group of people who were holed up in a huge hotel room. Sam and Mallory sat in the middle of everyone with Jessica, staring at the television. The rest of the main campaign staff sat around them. The rest of the children sat behind the couch, the older ones trying to keep the younger one entertained. Josh's eyes fell on Joanie and David who were sitting off to one side talking quietly. He looked back to Toby.

"You know," he said, "even if we loose I think it was worth it."

"Yeah," said Toby scratching his scalp.

"It's just like last time."

Toby looked over at the group of children, "With some big differences."

Josh followed his gaze and smiled. "If we do win," Josh continued, "it's going to be strange not having you there." He put a hand on Toby's shoulder.

Toby was about to respond when CJ yelled, "Here we go!"

Everyone stood and crowded around the TV as the anchorwoman put a hand to her ear. "Okay," she said, "the results are coming in and with 85 percent of precincts reporting we are ready to call the election for Congressman Sam..."

After she said Congressman the entire room exploded in cheers. Everyone reached for the nearest person and hugged them. Josh pulled Sam into a fierce hug. "You did it!" he said.

Sam was soon pulled away to hug others but he looked back at Josh and, like he had done so many years ago on the eve of the Illinois primary, he mouthed "thank you."

Josh turned and saw David and Joanie holding each other tight. He was pretty sure both of their eyes held tears. He walked over to them and tapped Joanie's shoulder. Joanie turned and jumped into his arms like she was ten years old.

"We did it Dad!" she cried.

"Couldn't have done it without you," he replied. Then he let her go and looked at David who extended his hand. Josh shook his head and pulled the younger man into a hug. "Or you," he said.

Donna, Daniel, and Sarah came over to them. Joanie hugged Donna, Josh pulled his son into a hug, and David swung Sarah around. When Sam got the call the room was silent. Everyone listened as the incumbent president conceded the election. Then they pulled themselves together as best they could and went downstairs to watch Sam give his victory speech.

After the speech Josh pulled Sam aside. "I want to tell them tonight," he said. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sam just looked at him. "Yes. They deserve this chance. Why? Are you having doubts?"

"I'm just afraid that when they aren't taken seriously they'll be crushed."

"They aren't kids anymore Josh. They can handle it. Besides," he added, "look out there. You think anyone in Washington isn't taking them seriously anymore?"

Josh stared out from behind the curtains at the crowd. The balloons and confetti. The signs reading Seaborn/Mackay that were being waved all around. The roar of yelling and music. He remembered this feeling after the other two winning presidential elections he had been a part of. The feeling never got old.

"Josh," said Sam. "David I smart, cool under pressure, sharp, and has a memory that rivals Jed's. And Joanie, well, you're daughter's brilliant Josh. Did you listen to the speech? No one isn't going to take them seriously for very long."

Josh nodded. "You're right. I'll tell them tonight." He pulled Sam into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

Sam pulled back and smiled. "Thank you," he said.

Later, Joanie and David were sitting on the couch in the hotel room. Little Hannah was asleep in David's lap, Sarah's head was resting on Joanie's leg, and Elizabeth was curled up on the floor in front of the couch. People were scattered around the room, some talking in small groups, other talking on cell phones, some sleeping. The celebration was still going on downstairs but at two am most of the staff had decided to come back up stairs to plan and sleep.

Right now, Joanie was doing neither. She and David sat staring at the television, watching an old rerun of the Andy Griffith Show that Sarah and Elizabeth had been watching before they'd fallen asleep. Joanie watched as David gently brushed Hannah's hair from her face and kiss her forehead. Then he stood up, holding the small girl in his arms and carried her into the other room. Slowly, she pulled herself out from underneath Sarah and lay the girl's head on the couch. David came up behind her with two blankets. He handed one to her and placed the other over a sleeping Elizabeth while Joanie did the same for Sarah.

They walked out into the other room and saw Josh, Donna, CJ, Toby, Will, and Charlie all sitting together, Josh waved them over. "Hey guys, we need to talk to you."

David and Joanie sat down and looked around. "What's going on?" asked David.

"Well, there's been a change of plans," said CJ. "Toby and I are not going to the White House this time."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Two reasons," Toby replied. "About two weeks ago I was diagnosed with a chronic heart condition."

"Oh god," said Joanie.

Toby continued quickly. "I'm fine," he said. "It's not anything serious. It's genetic and it just starts to make my heart a little weaker. But the doctors are concerned about me taking a job that entails little sleep and lots of stress."

"But you're okay? You're gonna be okay?" asked Joanie.

"He has to start eating vegetables," said CJ smiling.

"But I'll be fine," Toby added.

David jumped in. "What's the second reason?"

"Huh?" asked Toby.

"Not that you need one, but you said there was two reasons."

Toby looked at CJ. CJ smiled, "I'm going to run for senate," she said.

Joanie grinned, "Really? That's great."

"In California?" asked David.

"Yeah," said CJ. "Although since Sam has stolen all the staff that's worth having I'm not sure how successful we're going to be."

"Which brings us to the other point of this conversation," said Josh. "I know you guys have had your hearts set on becoming congressional aides but it looks like that may not be possible."

Joanie's face sank slightly. "You mean you want us to go to California?"

"Is that what you want?" asked Donna.

Joanie and David looked at each other. Silent agreement passing. Then they looked at CJ and Toby.

"If you need us," began David, "we'll be there in a second. But working in the White House...that's everything I've ever wanted."

"Me too," said Joanie. "Plus my family is here."

CJ smiled, "That's what we figured. We don't want to take you out of here."

"Actually," said Josh, "We wanted to promote you. We need a press secretary and we need a deputy communications director. And Sam wants you two."

Joanie and David's jaws dropped. They pushed back their chairs and jumped up. "Are you serious?" asked David. "He wants me to be the press secretary?"

"He wants me to be the communications director?"

They both opened their mouths to speak again but no sound came out.

"So do you want the job?"

Everyone turned to see Sam step into the room.

"Sam..." David began, "Sir," he amended.

Sam blushed at the formality.

"With all due respect," David continued, "are you insane?"

"You're not interested?"

"Of course I'm interested," cried David. He looked at Joanie who could only nod. "WE both are. But we're also twenty-six years old. No one in Washington is going to take us seriously."

"So we'll make them," said Sam. "I take you seriously and that, if nothing else, will convince everyone else."

Joanie walked over and hugged Sam. "Thank you," she said. She turned back to David. "I guess we better pack."

XXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

XXXXXXXXX

Joanie stepped into the communications bullpen and for a moment just watched the everyday commotion. Though they had been in office over a year now, not to mention she had been in the bullpen countless times during Bartlet's presidency, every once in a while she was still overcome with awe at the fact that she was really there.

The first year in office had been tough. It had taken a health care bill, a balanced budget, and a crisis in Puerto Rico before people began to see and respect the abilities of President Seaborn's young staff members. And it wasn't until after the first State of the Union that Joanie felt she was really starting to be taken seriously.

There had been times throughout the first year that she and David had talked about leaving. Taking less important positions, going to work for CJ. They didn't want to bring the administration down. The only time the mentioned this to Josh he simply nodded and told them to wait in his office. Five minutes later Josh was back with Sam who told them that under no circumstances would he accept their resignation because of some idiot republicans who couldn't see brilliance when it looked them in the eye. Then he went back into the oval office and nothing more was ever said on the matter.

So Joanie and David worked hard to do well and prove that they could handle their jobs. It helped that they had each other. Their relationship had grown into something more permanent over the last year. They bought a small apartment together, oftentimes they could be found in David's office. He at his desk reading a report and she on his couch with a yellow legal pad, Toby had convinced her it was the best way to write, just being together.

The sound of a phone ringing brought Joanie back to the present. She walked across the bullpen to her office and dropped her backpack on the floor next to her desk. She was about to sit down when the door was flung open. Nicole, Joanie's assistant, rushed in.

"Joanie you're here," she cried. "I've been trying to reach you for half an hour."

Joanie pulled out her cell phone. "Damn," she said. "I just charged this thing. I've got to get a new battery." She looked up at Nicole. What's going on?"

"It's your mom," Nicole said. "There was an accident. Another driver skidded on some ice."

Joanie's face paled "Is she okay?"

"No," replied Nicole. "She...she died on the way to the hospital."

Joanie sat silently for a minute. Her thoughts were racing. Daniel and Sarah. How ere they going to handle loosing another mother? And her father. This was going to destroy him.

"Where's my father?"

"He's in the oval office."

Joanie stood and ran through the hall. It wasn't fair, she thought. Why did this keep happening to her family? What had Donna ever done to anyone?

When she got the outer office Margaret was waiting for her. "Go in," she said. Joanie had her hand on the door when she heard Margaret say, "I'm so sorry Joanie." Joanie nodded and stepped into the oval office. When she saw who was there, she froze.

Her father was sitting on one of the couches across from Sam who sat on the other. Next to her father, was Donna. She was holding his hand and listening intently to what Sam was saying. The three of them looked up when Joanie walked in.

"I don't...they...they told me you were dead," Joanie said.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Donna," replied Joanie. "Nicole told me Donna was dead."

"No baby," said her father. Joanie briefly noticed the use of the pet name. He never called her that at the White House. "It's your mother," Josh finished. "Emily's dead."

Joanie took a step backwards. She swallowed several times before turning to Sam. "Sir could I...?" she pointed to the patio.

"Yeah sure," replied Sam.

Joanie pushed through the patio doors and stepped outside. It was a chilly March afternoon and she wrapped her arms around herself. She stood like that for what seemed like hours. Eventually she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found herself facing David, a look of sympathy and love in his eyes.

"Jo," he began.

Joanie cut him off. "Don't say you're sorry."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask what you were feeling."

Joanie was once again amazed at his ability to know exactly what to say. She looked back towards the rose garden.

"Did you know that my dad and Donna got married right out there?" she asked.

"I didn't."

They were silent for a few minutes. "Did you talk to my dad?" Joanie asked.

"Yeah."

"How did he find out?"

"Her parents called him. The funeral is going to be in South Dakota in three days."

"South Dakota?"

"Yeah. The president's already given you time off."

More silence.

"So what are you feeling?" David asked at last.

"Guilt," Joanie answered after a moment.

"Why do you feel guilty? You didn't do anything."

"God David," said Joanie. She began pacing. "Nicole told me my mom was dead. I come running here and see my dad and Sam and Donna. Then my dad says that Emily was dead and all I could feel was this huge relief."

David looked at her, not understanding.

Joanie saw this and sunk down onto a bench. "I thought Nicole meant Donna was dead," she said quietly. "And then when she wasn't I was relieved. My mother is dead. Even when the relief that it wasn't Donna wore off I still don't feel the way I'm supposed to."

David sat down next to her. "You're not supposed to feel any certain way."

There were tears in Joanie's eyes. "How can I feel this way when my mother is dead?"

"Because she wasn't your mother," David said simply. "She's the woman who gave birth to you and then took off and you never heard from again. You thought the woman who's been in your life for years, cares about you, is married to your father, and is the mother of your younger bother and sister was dead."

"Do you think I should go to the funeral?"

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

David slipped his hand into hers. Usually they refrained from displays of affection at the office but David didn't think she'd mind right now. When she laced her fingers with his he was pretty sure his action was wanted. "I can't tell you what to do," he said. "But I think you should talk to your father about all this."

Joanie nodded and they sat without speaking for a while longer. Joanie stood and took a deep breath. David got up and stood beside her. She looked at him and smiled, silently thanking him. He squeezed her hand, "I'll see you at home later," he whispered before heading back inside. Joanie watched through the windows as he spoke briefly to her father and the president before leaving the oval office.

After tucking a errant strand of hair behind her ear, Joanie walked back into the oval office.

"Are you okay?" asked Josh.

"Yes," replied Joanie. She turned to Sam, "Mr. President, I wanted to tell you that the final draft of the DNC speech is..."

"Will can handle it," said Sam.

"Thank you Sir." She turned back to her father and Donna. "Can I talk to the two of you in your office?"

XXXXXXXXX

At the funeral Joanie sat in the very back of the church with her father, her hand in his. David and Donna had both offered to come with them but this was something they had to do just the two of them. Josh stared straight ahead throughout the service, his face unmoving. Joanie listened as her mother's husband spoke of the energy and spirit his wife had had. But it wasn't until a fourteen year old boy stood and spoke briefly about his mother that Joanie felt her chest tighten.

They drove to the cemetery and stood silent as Emily Collins was lowered into the ground. Joanie and Josh, but some unspoken agreement, waited behind until the rest of the funeral goers had left for the wake. Joanie stepped up to the side of the headstone, minding the still soft dirt covering the grave.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a faded photograph. It was one of the few pictures that remained of her and her mother. It had been taken about three weeks after she was born. Emily was holding her and smiling at the camera.

"Andy seems like a good kid," she said aloud. "I don't mean that in a bitter way at all. You did a good job with him and he's going to miss you a lot."

She paused and stared at the picture for a moment. "I'm not going to pretend to understand why you did it," she continued, "but I made peace with that a long time ago. But now my only regret was not making peace with you. So even though it might be a little late I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for leaving. And I wanted to tell you that I'm okay. My life is great. I have the best job I could possibly imagine, a man who loves me, and a family who loves me. Even when I was a child I was okay. Dad did a great job. And now I have a mom and a brother and a sister. So I'm fine. I just thought I'd let you know. "

Joanie bent down and picked up a stone. She placed it on top of the headstone and placed the picture at the base, between the bouquets of flowers. "Goodbye Emily," she said. With that Joanie walked back to her father and the two of them made their way to the rental car.

The flight home was uneventful. Josh slept for most of the trip. Joanie was pretty sure it was the first real sleep he had gotten in two days.. She stared out the window until it was too dark to see then pulled out a notepad and worked on the speech the president would give next week at the state dinner.

Donna, Daniel, and Sarah were all waiting at the terminal when the plane landed in Washington despite the fact that it was almost 1 am. Joanie watched as Josh hugged his children before kissing Donna lightly and pulling her into a hug. Joanie felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see David.

"Welcome home," he said.

Joanie all but fell into his arms. They held each other for several moments before Josh came over.

"Let's go home," he said.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Author's note: Putting a rock on top of a headstone is a Jewish tradition that shows someone has visited._ Please review


	16. Chapter 16

XXXXXXXXXX

The years flew past and before she knew it, Joanie was standing in the bullpen staring at ten televisions. Unlike Bartlet's reelection campaign, there was not a lot of tension in the room. Though the last four years had brought challenges, frustrations, conflicts with the republican controlled congress, and a narrowly avoided war with Syria, President Seaborn was immensely popular. His approval rating going into the election was in the high sixties and he was eight points ahead in the polls.

That did not, however, dampen the roar that erupted when the election was called. There was still hugging and crying and jumping around. They were keeping the white house, they hadn't won back the house but they had closed the gap, and three governor seats had been taken back.

Later, they all stood watching Sam give his acceptance speech. Throughout, people came up to Joanie and Will to shake their hands and compliment the speech. As Sam reached the end, Joanie felt David come up behind her. When the balloons fell and the cheering began Joanie felt him slip an arm around her waist and she leaned back against his chest.

"Marry me?" he whispered in her ear.

Joanie's eyes widened as she felt a small object being placed in her hand. She looked down at the ring and was taken aback by it's simple beauty. It was a white gold band with a small diamond offset by two even smaller sapphires.

"What do you say?" asked David.

Joanie turned and threw her arms around his neck. David stumbled back a little and laughed, "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he reached down to slip the ring onto her finger.

Then Joanie's face fell. "David we can't plan a wedding right now. I mean, we don't have time. Everything's going to be so crazy with the inauguration, Will and I have to write the speech, there's the new education bill, the handguns bill, Mexico..." she trailed off.

David pulled her close. "We can wait until things calm down," he said.

"We work in the white house."

"So we'll wait till the end of the term."

"Four years?"

David smiled, "You're worth it."

Joanie leaned up and kissed him. "We'll think of something."

The something came several weeks after the inauguration. Joanie was sitting on the couch in David's writing while he read briefing memos. She had been staring at the same line for ten minutes before she groaned.

David looked up, "Not going well?"

Joanie just groaned again.

"Well at least the address is on Thursday so you don't have to worry about it over the weekend."

"Why? What's happening this weekend?"

"Manchester remember?"

"Oh yes," replied Joanie. "Jed's second term chili party. I'd forgotten."

"Not looking forward to it?" asked David.

"Two days of chili and the history of the roman empire."

David laughed.

Joanie looked back to her notepad when something occurred to her. She covered her face for a moment before looking up at him. "Oh I have an idea," she said.

David saw the spark in her eyes and the lopsided grin she wore. "This can only lead to bad things," he said.

"Oh trust me, you'll like this idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

Joanie ducked her head as she jumped down from Marine 1 to the grass of former president Bartlet's backyard. David jumped down beside her and the two of them followed the rest of the staff towards the house. There was hugging all around and a chorus of happy exclamations when Senator CJ Cregg, Toby, and their children came down from upstairs. The younger children were soon off exploring the grounds while the adults gathered in groups spread out between the living room and kitchen.

Joanie sat on the couch next to Daniel and smiled proudly as her younger brother told Abbey about his internship at GW. When Daniel got up to talk to CJ and Toby, Abbey moved closer to Joanie and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you for doing all this," said Joanie. "It means the world to us."

"It's what families do," replied Abbey. She looked over to the other side of the room and smiled. Joanie followed her gaze and saw that Jed was sitting in the corner having what appeared to be a serious conversation with David. The MS had long ago begun to take its toll on the president's body and now Jed required a cane to walk and found it difficult to stand for long periods of time. However the one thing people feared most had yet to happen and Jed Bartlet's mind was still one of the sharpest.

Joanie groaned good naturedly. "I should probably go save him." She said goodbye to Abbey and walked over to David, slipping an arm around his waist. She turned to Jed. "How are you Sir?" she asked.

"Joanie, I have asked you repeatedly to call me 'Jed'."

"Old habits die hard I guess S...Jed."

Jed smiled. "Now," he said, "did everything arrive on schedule?"

David grinned, "We got it yesterday."

"Your mother should be here soon," Jed told him.

David's face lit up. "Sir..."

Jed glared at him.

"Jed," he quickly amended. "You didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense. She's your mother. I feel it's about time we met her anyway."

"Thank you," said David. He turned to Joanie, "I'm going to go talk to CJ." He kissed her temple and then walked off to find CJ.

"You look happy," observed Jed.

"I am happy."

"I don't know if I've told you, but I'm proud of you. We both are, Abbey and me. I know I denied you a lot of time with your father for almost a decade and for that I am sorry."

"Don't be," replied Joanie. "Look at my family," she said, gesturing around the room. "I'd say it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

They stood in silence for a while.

"Were you threatening David before I got here?" Joanie asked.

"No," answered Jed. "I was merely informing him that there are many places on this property where we could hide his body if he hurt you."

Joanie laughed, "Well as much as I appreciate it, it's kind of late to be threatening him."

Jed smiled at her. "I hear a car," he said, reaching for his cane and slowly getting to his feet. "You ready to do this?"

Joanie nodded. Jed stood and offered her his arm which Joanie took and they made their way to the center of the living room. "May I have everyone's attention?" Jed called. The room was silent almost immediately and Joanie wondered at this seemingly frail man's ability to command such a presence even now.

"Welcome friends," he began as soon as everyone had filed into the living room. "Old friends," he looked over at Leo, "and new," he looked over at Amelia Macafee who had just walked in the front door with David and another man no one recognized. "I want to thank all of you for coming," Jed said. "I had originally orchestrated this whole thing for the mere purpose of making you all eat my chili."

"We don't have to eat it anymore you know," Josh said from his place on the couch. "No more seal on your floor."

Jed looked at him for a moment before looking at Sam. "Would you mind..."

Sam looked at Josh, "You have to eat the chili."

Everyone laughed, Josh put a hand to his face and shook his head.

"As I was saying," Jed continued, "that was the original plan. But eight years working with all of you has taught me that things rarely go by their original plans. In anticipation of your question Josh, yes there is still chili."

"Cause I was really worried," came Josh's response.

Jed walked over to the man who had come in with David's mother. "This is Jason Callahan. He's a justice of the peace and he has some things to say."

A murmur went around as Justice Callahan stepped to the center of the room. He whispered something to Jed who then pointed at David and Joanie. Callahan nodded and smiled at the pair. "Will you please come forward."

Amid gasps from the adults and squeals from the children Joanie and David went to stand before the justice of the peace. David took Joanie's hand in his and kissed it before looking back to Callahan.

"We come together to see these two people joined in marriage. David and Joan have expressed a wish to say a few words to each other." Callahan took a step back.

"From the moment I met you," David began, "I knew there was something special about you. It only took hours of knowing you to realize that you would challenge me in every way possible. You made me see things in a different way. You turned my world upside down and showed me that every problem can be looked at another way. You make me a better person Jo. And I love you for that and everything else."

Joanie looked up at David. "David," she said. "It seems like a lifetime ago that we sat together on that campaign bus. You always said you couldn't understand why I wouldn't sleep until you came and made me. The truth is I would wait until you came and sat down next to me to go to sleep. I felt safe when you were sitting beside me. And now, five years later, I still feel safest when you sit beside me. I feel strong when you're standing next to me, and I feel joy when you're near me. I love you and I can't wait to see what's next."

Callahan stepped forward again. "Do you have the rings?" he asked. David and Joanie reached into their pockets and pulled out matching gold rings.

"Do you David Macafee take Joan Lyman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," replied David, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Do you Joan Lyman take David Macafee to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," replied Joanie, slipping the ring onto his.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of New Hampshire I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

David leaned forward and kissed her softly. When they pulled back, they looked at their families who were still in shock. Joanie grinned sheepishly, "Gotcha," she said.

The room exploded and Joanie and David were nearly tackled by the rush of people. Josh pulled his daughter into his arms and held her tight.

"I love you Dad," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you too Baby," Josh said through his own tears.

After several minutes of hugging and crying Jed stood up and said loudly, "Okay, now it's time for chili."

XXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

Joanie took a deep breath as she listened to the roar of the crowd. From the wings of the stage she could just make out the packed convention center. David came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. She turned to face him.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked for the thousandth time.

David kissed her briefly. "We've been over this," he replied. "I'm with you all the way."

Joanie smiled and leaned back against his chest. After 13 years of marriage he still had the ability to calm her nerves by simply wrapping his arms around her waist. "We'll probably loose," she said after a minute.

"Probably. But it ought to be interesting either way."

Joanie laughed. Before she could respond a voice called out.

"Mom! Dad!"

Joanie and David turned just in time to catch the small boy who had jumped into their arms.

"Grandpa said it's almost time," six year old Noah exclaimed.

Joanie smiled at her father as he walked up to the three of them.

"Sam said to tell you, 'don't screw up.'"

"Oh well that's helpful."

Just then she heard the speaker begin her introduction. She hugged Noah a little tighter, "I love you sweetie."

Noah kissed her cheek, "I love you too."

She put him down and turned to her father. He hugged her quickly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he told her, his eyes slightly wet.

Joanie nodded and then squeezed David's hand. "No turning back now," she told him.

David took her face in his hands, "I love you," he said. "And I wouldn't turn back if you paid me." He kissed her lips and then her forehead. "Go get em."

Turning back towards the stage she listened as the man at the podium finished his introduction.

"I've known Joanie since she was 16 years old. I'm proud to call her my friend and I am honored to introduce her here tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen Senator Joan Macafee."

The crowd was on their feet as Joanie made her way across the stage. She smiled at the man who had stepped back from the podium and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Charlie," she said in his ear.

"Good luck," he said back. Then he kissed her cheek and walked off stage.

Joanie stepped up to the podium and looked out over the crowd. After a moment she began to speak.

"When I was almost fifteen years old my life in politics really began. Though I had been hearing stories from my father since as long as I could remember it wasn't until my grandfather died and I joined my father on Jed Bartlet's first campaign. My father was a senior staffer on the campaign and later served as President Bartlet's deputy chief of staff. I realized that summer that no matter what I decided to do for the rest of my life, it would involve this new world I had been introduced to. For the next eight years some of my most valuable learning experiences came from the afternoons and weekends I spent in the west wing.

"Josiah Bartlet was one of the greatest teachers I ever had. He taught me that nothing was impossible. I watched him overcome illness to lead this country away from danger and into prosperity. Years later I sat at his bedside as the MS began to win the battle for his health. I asked him if he was scared and he nodded. Then he told me that true courage was not being unafraid, but taking a step forward into darkness. The most important lesson he ever taught me is engraved on the back of a keychain he gave me when I began college. It says, 'Never stop reaching for the stars and when you get there ask what's next'."

Joanie waited for the applause to die down before continuing.

"That's not to say there weren't hard times during those years. The worst night of my life was spent in a hospital while my father fought for his life after being shot in the chest. After he recovered there was a lot of talk about gun control, gun violence, and personal rights. People argue today over guns and will probably continuing arguing until every person in America has had at least one person close to them shot or killed with a gun. The fact is, the gun that shot my father was bought legally. The shooters had a license to carry the weapons they had. The courtyard of the Newseum was surrounded by secret service agents and still the president, my father, and a woman in the crowd were shot. Guns don't make us safer, they put us in harm's way. There will be over 5000 crimes committed at gunpoint today and that number is far too high."

More applause thundered through the auditorium.

"I spent six years working under President Sam Seaborn. I truly believe that those six years were the most important of my life. As a child during the Bartlet administration I was often unaware of the dealing, compromising, and planning that happened on any given day. But as a staffer I began to understand what running the country really entailed."

David, Josh, and Noah watched from the wings as Joanie continued to speak about education, social security, taxes, and scientific research. They smiled as she spoke of he plan to enact Charlie's idea of college tuition breaks for people who agreed to teach, laughed as she told the story of her father's obsession with the theory of everything, and nodded solemnly when she recalled people they had met who's social security had been all but taken away due to funding problems.

Joanie paused for the cheering crowd and David saw as her face became serious and slightly wistful.

"My father once told me that sometimes people die before they are supposed to. My aunt Joanie died in a fire when she was a child. My grandfather died from complications during chemotherapy. And two weeks ago former communications director Toby Ziegler died of heart disease. His death is mourned not only by his wife Senator CJ Cregg, their three children, two sisters, a brother, three nieces, and five nephews, but by all the people fortunate enough to work with Toby over the years. He taught me how to write. He taught me that loyalty could be the measure of a person, and that words are powerful and must be used. I'm sure he and Jed Bartlet are up there watching. Toby Is grumbling that I should get on with the written speech and stop improvising, and Jed is elbowing him in the side and saying that sometimes it's good to think on your feet. Thank you Toby, I miss you."

The applause this time was less frantic, more respectful as Joanie paused and glanced over the front seats of the audience and spotted CJ. She caught the senator's eye and smiled. CJ smiled back, a tear running down her cheek.

"I have been blessed in my life because I've been given so many wonderful teachers. And I've found that each of these individuals have had a specific lesson they passed on to me, whether they know it or not. You've heard me speak of two of these teachers tonight, and now I'd like to honor several more. Charlie Young," she glanced over to the side of the stage and smiled at Charlie who was standing in the wings. "He taught me to believe in the goodness of people, and to believe in the goodness of this country."

"CJ Cregg," she looked back to CJ who was now fully crying, "and former First Lady Abigail Bartlet," Abbey smiled from her seat next to CJ. "These amazing women taught me that women could accomplish anything."

"Leo McGarry, my pseudo grandfather made me understand that a person must stand up and challenge their own fears. My step-mother Donna Moss taught me that compassion is a better ally than detachment. My husband David and our son Noah continue to show me that family is something we as a country can be proud of. And my father, Josh Lyman, who has been the most important teacher I've ever had, he taught me that when the whole world is telling you to give up, that usually means you're on the right track."

"I've lived my life in this world of government, law, dealings, compromise, scandal, pain, sleep deprivation, wonder, and compassion. I can't imagine doing anything else. My name is Joan Rachel Lyman Macafee and I am proud and honored to accept the democratic party's nomination for president of the United States. God bless America, God bless the planet Earth, good night, and shalom."

**The End**

_Thank you to everyone for your reviews._  



End file.
